


Help

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Series: Help [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:25:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5676067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi can you find a fanfic where it is basically really awkward sex in between the reader and castiel? Kinda where he doesn’t really know much about masturbation or sex and the reader has to guide him? Thanks!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Help

Warnings: awkward smut, cursing, I think that’s it

Fic:

You’re asleep in your motel room when you suddenly feel someone grasp your shoulder. Your hunter instincts kick in to overdrive as you grab the gun from under your pillow and roll over to aim it at the person who’d just grabbed you. “Wait, it’s just me,” a rough voice says.

“Cas?” you ask as you turn on the light, “what’s wrong? You sound strange.”

“I … I don’t know. It just kind of happened. I didn’t mean for it to happen, it just did,” Cas’ voice is husky. He sits on the edge of the bed next to your feet with his hands in his lap. His eyes look like they’re going to burn holes through the wall any minute.

“What to happen Cas?” you ask. As you move to sit beside him. You place your hand on his shoulder, causing him to shudder. His eyes shift down and you follow his gaze. His hands move to the bed besides him and become fists. When you look down, you see the bulge in his pants, oh … OH!

You swallow hard, “Cas, it’s called an erection. Can I ask what were you doing when this happened?”

“Thinking of you,” he says quickly and quietly as if he doesn’t want you to hear. His face turns bright red and you’re sure yours does too. Really? I did this to Castiel, an Angel of the Lord? “I thought about going to Dean or Sam, but I was afraid they would just laugh.” Cas says and then continues after a pause, “I don’t know how to make it stop. I was hoping you could help me, please.”

You watch his mouth as he forms the words. You love the way his mouth turns up slightly whenever he says a word that starts with “h.” A kind smile spreads across your face as you move to caress his cheek and turn his face towards you. His cheeks are still red; it only makes his blue eyes stand out more. “This is nothing to be ashamed of or embarrassed about; of course I’ll help you Cas. Do you trust me?” you ask.

“Yes,” he responds.

“Ok, first, you have to take off your clothes,” you tell him. He waves his hand and his clothes disappear. Well, that hadn’t gone as you had expected. You were about to tell him that when you were with someone, it could be fun to take your clothes off slowly, but he seemed desperate. That can wait, you tell yourself. “Cas, did you try masturbating?” you ask.

“Um, no, I … I don’t know how,” he confesses.

Oh boy, you think. “Well, you just sort of touch yourself,” you tell him, but he doesn’t move. “Would it be ok if I touched you?” you ask, quickly adding “So I can show you how.” He nods and your heartbeat quickens. You never really thought that you’d ever touch Cas like this, not that you hadn’t fantasized about it. You trace your fingers lightly along the underside of his shaft before rubbing your thumb around his head and across the slit. Cas’ body becomes rigid and his breathing quickens. “Is this ok?” you ask, worried that he’s uncomfortable. He nods without tearing his eyes from your hand.

You smear his precum down his shaft and use it as lubricant as you wrap your hand around him and begin to pump your hand up and down. He had been hard when he appeared in your room, but now he was even more so. His hips begin to thrust into your grasp. “So, when you’re alone, you can do this until you feel the tension release and you, um, ejaculate.”

“What does that word mean?” he asks. Fuck, he’s so innocent.

“It would be easier for me to show you,” you say, “When you’re with someone else, who’s willing, there are other things you can do.” You move to stand between his legs before kneeling in front of him.

“Y/N, what are you – ” he begins to question, but you cut him off by taking him in your mouth. You run your tongue around his head and begin to suck lightly. The fingers of one of his hands wrap in your hair and his hips buck towards you. You use the hand that’s not wrapped around him to hold his hip down as you begin to take him further into your mouth. Your eyes flick upwards and you watch him through your lashes. His blue eyes are focused on you; but as you begin to bob your head up and down, his eyes shut tight. The sight of him causes you to moan around him.

By now, you’ve got him moaning and grunting. He’s trying to be quiet and you know he’s embarrassed by the sounds he’s making. You trace your tongue along the vein on the underside of his cock and swirl it around his head again. All of your movements are bringing him closer to climax, and before long he’s cuming in your mouth. He grunts your name; you swallow what he gives you and help him ride out his orgasm before pulling off of him with a loud ‘pop.’

“Was that ok?” you ask as you move to sit beside him on the bed.

“Ok? No, better than ‘ok,’” he says, his eyes look at you hungrily, “How do I make you feel like that?”

“Oh, well, you can’t make me feel like that exactly. We don’t have the same, um, parts,” you say, a bit embarrassed.

“I know. I’m a man and you’re a woman. I have a – ” he begins, but you cut him off. This is already awkward enough as it is, you don’t need him explaining his understanding of human anatomy.

“Do you really want to make me feel like that?” you ask.

“Yes,” he responds, “tell me how.”

“Well,” you begin as you start to pull your shirt over your head. With another wave of his hand, all of your clothes are gone. “Cas,” you complain. We’re seriously going to have a talk about this later, you think to yourself. You move to lie on the bed with your head on the pillows. Cas follows you and positions himself between your legs as you had done for him earlier. He traces his fingers over your slit experimentally, before rubbing your clit. Your hips buck off the bed involuntarily.

“Did I hurt you?” he asks, his look turns from hungry to worried.

“No Cas, it feels good,” you tell him and his look turns back to one of hunger.

“Just tell me what to do and I’ll do it,” he says.

You’d never had to give instructions before, so it felt strange when the words crossed your lips. “If you put a finger in my, uh, vagina, and…” you start, swallowing hard. He does as you instruct, sliding his middle finger into you. “… and move it in and out,” you say.

He does as you request, dragging his finger slowly in and out of you. “Should you be this wet?” he asks.

“Ye – yes Cas,” you reply, “you ca – can add another f – finger if you want.”

He does just that, adding his index finger next to the middle one. His fingers continue to pump in and out of you. It feels good, but you need more. “If you curl your fingers –” you start, but he does it before you have a chance to finish and it causes you to moan. Still you want more. “Cas, can you rub your thumb right here?” you ask, pointing to your clit, “or you could use your mouth.” He rubs his thumb over your clit like he did before and he watches as your hips buck again.

Slowly, he begins to lean forward. His free hand moves to hold your hip down on the bed and he licks at your clit. “Cas,” you moan as he sucks your clit between his lips. You look down to see him watching you writhe and moan beneath him. Fuck, you think as your head falls back to the pillows. He licks at and sucks on your clit; his fingers pump and curl, hitting all the right places. You can’t hold on much longer and you tell him so that he doesn’t think he hurt you when your walls clamp around his fingers.

“Did I do ok?” he asks as he sits back on his knees.

“Ok? No, better than ‘ok,’” you say, mimicking his words from earlier. He laughs before frowning. “What’s wrong?” you ask.

“I thought this was supposed to help, but my erection is back,” he says, face red again. Your gaze moves down his body and when you see he’s hard again, all you can think about is him inside of you.

“Cas, don’t be embarrassed. Would you like me to help you again?” you say, smiling at him kindly. He nods before starting to move to the edge of the bed again. “Wait, let’s try something different,” you say, grabbing his shoulder lightly. He watches as you get out of bed and find your hunting bag. Rummaging around the bag, you search for one of the condoms you had stashed there when you left for the hunt. What? Condoms counted as hunting gear right?

When you finally find one you move back to the bed and sit in front of Cas before tearing the package open. “What is that?” Cas asks.

“Uh, this is a condom,” you say, “it’s protection.”

“Protection? From what? What can that protect you from that I can’t?” he asks, sounding offended.

You can’t help but laugh. “Cas, it helps prevent me from getting pregnant. I’m not ready to have a baby, especially not a nephilim baby,” you say.

“Oh,” he says, looking away from you shyly.

“Cas,” you say soothingly as you cup his face in your hand and kiss him. Ok, you probably should’ve kissed him before all of this started, but it was too late to change the order of events now. He kisses you back. You might’ve had to teach him about masturbation and sex, but kissing was something he didn’t need any instruction on. His lips were soft and warm and his tongue knew exactly what to do. One of his hands rests on the small of your back, the other at the back of your neck. You can feel yourself melting under his touch and you need him, now. You roll the condom on him before pulling him back on the bed with you.

One of your hands wraps in his hair and the other lines him up with your entrance. You wrap your legs around his waist and pull him close, causing him to enter you. You both moan at the feeling of him stretching you, but his kisses don’t stop. You break away from him, “Cas, you have to move; in and out, ok?”

He nods and does as you ask, moving gently; slowly at first, making sure not to hurt you. He kisses you again as his movements become faster, but no less gentle. Your hips roll up to meet his, drawing him even deeper inside of you. “Y/N,” he moans and you open your eyes to see that his are shut tight. The sight of him makes you smile.

“Castiel,” you moan back.

Both of you are filled with lust, desire, and hunger for each other. It feels good to have him inside of you, his body close to yours, his lips kissing you, and his hands holding you. Your walls begin to flutter and his movements become more erratic. Soon, you feel him pulsing inside of you as you clench around him. “Castiel,” you moan and he whispers your name again and again. You both lie still for a moment, trying to catch your breath. Eventually, he pulls out of you and you help him discard the condom before he lays down next to you. You roll onto your stomach and look down at him. The hand still resting on your lower back pulls you closer to him.

You caress his face as you look down into those bluest of blue eyes. “Better?” you ask.

He smiles up at you. “Yes, thank you for helping me,” he says before kissing you again.


	2. I Need Somebody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second installment of Help. Despite the name, this is NOT a song fic, I just happened to be listening to the Beatles when I wrote the story, so that’s where the name came from. I hope everyone enjoys!

Warnings: Fluff, smut (fluffy at the beginning, rough at the end), I think that’s pretty much it.

Fic:

Light streams through the motel blinds, hitting you right in the eyes and drawing you out of sleep. Fingers trace lightly, up and down your spine, causing you to shiver.

“Sorry, did I wake you?” Cas asks as you turn to face him.

“No,” you say as you turn and lay on your side. Only a small distance exists between you and Cas; only thin sheets cover your naked bodies. “You stayed,” you comment, more of an observation than a question. You knew angels didn’t need to sleep so you were slightly surprised that Cas had decided to spend his time lying in bed with you while you slept.

“Yes, I stayed. Would it have been more appropriate for me to have left?” Cas asks. His blue eyes scan your face, trying to anticipate your answer. 

“No Cas, I’m glad you decided to stay,” you say with a smile as you reach out to stroke Cas’ cheek. The stubble that had grown overnight scratches at your fingertips. He smiles at you brightly, you’d always loved that smile, and reaches up to brush a strand of hair behind your ear. His hand begins to wander along your arm and side, tracing your curves with his fingers.

“Thank you Y/N,” Cas says.

“For what?” you ask.

“For last night,” Cas responds, “for helping me instead of laughing at me. I was afraid you might reject me.”

“Cas, there’s no need to thank me,” you say as you blush, “I’d never reject you.” You probably shouldn’t have said that last part, but it was too late to take the words back now.

“You wouldn’t?” Cas asks, causing your breath to hitch.

“No,” you whisper.

“Not even if I asked to have you again?” all innocence draining from his voice. His hand wrapped around to the base of your neck. With one simple sentence, you can feel yourself getting wet. Your skin tingled and you bit your lip to keep from moaning.

“Cas,” your voice was barely audible, but it was enough to force Cas into action. He pulled you toward him and pressed his lips to yours. His tongue swiped over your lower lip and your lips parted for him. Your hand wrapped around to his back and held him close as his tongue slipped in and out of your mouth. Without breaking the kiss, Cas flipped you so that you were laying on your back with him positioned over you. He rested himself on one of his forearms while his other hand trailed down your side. One of your hands wraps in his hair and the other snakes around to his back.

The night before had been about teaching Cas the basics, but now it seemed like he wanted to learn more, explore. Honestly, you never expected him to stay. You had figured that last night was a onetime thing; he had come to you for help, you had helped him, and you thought that was it. You had thought wrong.

Cas breaks the kiss and ghosts his lips along your skin until he reaches your ear, “Would it be inappropriate to tell you how beautiful you are?” You swallow hard and moan his name. He begins leaving kisses along your neck and jaw. “Your eyes are beautiful, bright,” he says as he kisses your eyelids. “Your hair is soft and I love the color,” he says as he nuzzles his face into your hair. “Your smile never fails to make me smile,” he says as he captures your lips with his again. Heat pools in your center with his every word and touch. His hand continues to roam your body before you capture it and press it to one of your breasts. At first, he doesn’t know what to do so you squeeze his hand against you and he seems to realize what you want.

His hand continues to knead your breast as his lips break from yours to leave kisses along your collarbone. “You’re so beautiful, every part of you, including your soul,” he whispers as his lips ghost across your skin. You bite your lip hard as you roll your hips up to meet his, you can feel his hardened member prodding your thigh. He moans and you know he needs you as badly as you need him. He begins rutting against your thigh and all you want is to have him inside of you again.

You wrap one of your legs around his waist and use it as leverage to roll him onto his back. “Wait here,” you tell him as you quickly move to your bag and grab another condom. When you turn back around, you find him resting against the headboard. The sheets are cast to the end of the bed. His hair is disheveled from the activities of last night and a few moments ago. The sight of him is perfection; and the way he looks at you, oh god, the way he looks at you like he wants to devour you. You tear open the package and help him put on the condom as you straddle him. He grips your hips and moves as if to flip you onto your back again. “Cas, wait,” You say softly, placing your hand against his shoulder.

“Have I done something wrong?” he asks worriedly.

“No Cas, you’re perfect,” you say as you capture his face in your hands. “Do you still trust me?” you ask as you watch the worry fade from his features to be replaced by a smile.

“Yes,” was his only answer.

“Good,” you say as you push him back lightly so that he’s resting against the headboard again. You lift your hips and line him up with your entrance. “Is this ok?” you ask, wanting to make sure he’s comfortable with what you’re about to do. He nods and you lower yourself onto him, causing you both to moan. His hands move to rest on your hips and yours move to hold onto his shoulders. You begin to roll your hips, sliding him in and out of you slowly. Your lips find their way to his neck, sucking the skin between your teeth, just hard enough to leave a light mark.

“Y/N,” he whispers and moans over and over again and you moan his name back. One of your hands moves to the back of his head as your fingers twist into his hair. His hips rise up to meet yours as you lower yourself, pushing him deep inside of you. You cry out and he continues thrusting up towards you. His eyes watch you with a sort of wonder and soak in your every movement as if he’s trying to memorize how you look in this new position. You can feel yourself drawing closer and closer to climax and you know he’s close too. His cock twitches inside of you, causing your walls to clench down around him. His thrusts become sporadic as you arch your back, pressing your chest to his. You continue rolling your hips, milking out both of your orgasms. Your head falls to his shoulder as you fight to catch your breath. His arms wrap around you and hold you close to him before kissing you. You’d love to stay in Cas’ arms, you’d love to –

A knock sounds on your motel room door, “Rise and shine Baby Girl, let’s get this show on the road!” Dean’s voice sounds through your door, shit.

“Cas, you have to go,” you whisper as you pull yourself away from Cas. “Just a minute,” you yell to Dean as you begin picking your cloths up off of the floor and throwing them on your body, “I just need to get dressed.” You turn back to Cas and he looks confused, you gather up his clothes and toss them to Cas. “Please, Cas, you have to go,” you whisper, “I can’t have them finding you here.” Cas looks at you with a hurt expression and you want to comfort him, but he disappears with a flap of his wings. You run to the bathroom and try to wipe the sweat from your body as best as you could with the clothes already covering your body. You find a brush and run it through your hair a few times, trying to straighten it out as much as possible before opening the door.

“Took you long enough,” Dean says as he pushes his way into your room, Sam following behind him.

“Rough night?” Sam asks, taking in your appearance and the state of your bed sheets. 

“Yeah, you could say that. It took me a while to fall asleep,” you respond. Sam nods.

“So, as soon as Cas gets his ass down here we can get going,” Dean says, “Thanks to Sam, we found the demon nest we’ve been looking for. Should be easy; go in, take them out, and head home.”

“Sounds good,” you say. Sam sits at the table, pulls out his computer and opens it up, pulling up a map. You move to stand behind him and rest your forearm on his shoulder as you lean forward to look at the map. Sam begins to show you the details of the warehouse you’ll be breaking into and you hear the sound of wings. You try not to turn around too quickly, but you do eventually turn to find Cas standing across the room, looking as if he hadn’t just been in your bed.

“Good morning, Y/N,” Cas says happily, “Sam, Dean.” You nod to him in acknowledgement, trying not to be overly friendly nor overly cold. Your eyes move to the spot where you had left your mark on him only to find that it has vanished. You’re slightly upset by the fact that Cas chose to erase the memory of what you had done; but at the same time you’re relieved, you don’t need the boys asking anymore questions.

“Well, Cas, aren’t you chipper this morning?” Dean asks, “What happened? Did you get laid last night or something?”

“Actually,” Cas begins before seeing the daggers you’re shooting at him with your eyes, “no, I didn’t.” Cas’ eyes move to where your hand rests on Sam’s shoulder and they narrow significantly. You quickly remove your hand from Sam’s shoulder, feeling awkward.

“Whatever,” Dean says, “can we get going now?”

***

You sit in the back seat of the Impala, heading back to the bunker after a successful hunt. Cas sits in the back seat beside you and his hand reaches out to touch yours. You pull your hand away as his fingers brush yours. Your eyes flicked to the rearview mirror, praying to God that Sam and Dean didn’t see. Sam sat in the passenger’s seat, talking about the events of the hunt. “So, that one part where you two were rolling around on the floor, how did that happen?” Sam asks.

At one point during the hunt, Dean and you had run into a demon. The demon threw you at Dean who had caught you as you both hit the floor, rolling until Dean landed on top of you. You both tried to scramble to your feet, but the more you struggled, the more you got tangled up with each other. The demon moved closer and closer until it suddenly flashed orange and slumped to the floor, revealing Cas staring down at you and Dean as if he wanted to kill you too.

As you explain what happened to Sam, Cas tries to reach out and touch you again. Again you pull away. Cas looks at you with a hurt expression and you feel bad, but you really don’t want Sam and Dean knowing about you and Cas. “How was the view?” Dean asks you.

“What?” you ask.

“When we were, you know, how did you like the view?” Dean clarifies.

“Dean,” you say in a warning tone. Cas’ eyes look like they’re going to burn a hole in the back of Dean’s head.

“Oh, come on,” Dean says, “don’t tell me you didn’t like what you saw, I can’t complain about my view.” Normally you and Dean would joke and flirt, but after what had happened with Cas, you felt uncomfortable; especially with Cas sitting right next to you.

“I don’t want to hear this,” Cas growls before he disappears with a flap of his wings.

“What’s up with Cas?” Sam asks, his question directed at you. You shrug your shoulders as innocently as possible.

The rest of the drive home was silent and uncomfortable. As soon as you got back to the bunker, you said good night to the boys and headed straight to your room. You shut the door behind you and lock it.

“Why did you treat me that way?” Cas’ voice sounds from behind you.

“What?” you whisper as you turn to find him standing close behind you. You find yourself pressing your back against the door as he looms over you.

“Why did you ignore me like that?” he practically growls.

“Cas, I didn’t mean to ignore you. I just don’t want Sam and Dean to know what happened between us,” you say weakly.

“They don’t have to know,” Cas says, “but I don’t want you to ignore me just because Sam and Dean are around.” You nod your head as you swallow hard. Quickly, he moves to press his body against yours, your lips meeting his in a heated kiss. His hands move down to your thighs and grab them tightly, pulling them so that they wrapped around his waist. Your hands move to tug at Cas’ tie and he waves his hand, leaving you both naked. You seriously needed to talk about the clothes thing, but now was definitely not the time. Cas rolled his hips against yours and you could feel that he was already hard. “Do you see what you do to me?” Cas whispers as he rolls his hips again, creating a delicious friction between the two of you. You’re getting wetter and wetter by the second and you need for him to be inside of you.

“Cas, please, I want you,” you moan.

“Want me to do what?” he asks with a fake innocence.

“Cas, you know very well what I want you to do,” you respond. With that, he carries you to the bed and throws you down.

Cas positions himself above you, his hands leaving trails up and down your body; his lips leaving hot, wet, open mouth kisses on every bit of skin he can reach. “I was fine with you touching Sam’s shoulder this morning. I imagined it was me you were touching,” Cas leaves kisses along your collarbone. “I could deal with seeing Dean and you tangled up like that. I knew it was an accident, but I could imagine it was me that you were tangled up with,” Cas sucks on the skin where your neck meets your shoulder. “The thing I couldn’t stand was when you pulled your hand away from me,” Cas runs his teeth along the lobe of your ear, “You said you’d never reject me, but you did.” With his last sentence, Cas moves away from you and his voice overflows with pain.

“Oh God, Cas I’m sorry,” you say as you sit up on the bed, “Cas, I never meant to hurt you. I was afraid of what Dean and Sam might think about what we did together.”

“Why? What would they think?” Cas asks.

“I don’t know,” you respond, “half the time, I don’t know why they think the things they think.”

“Should I be ashamed?” Cas asks as he looks down at himself, his hands moving to his lap to hide himself from your view.

“Ashamed?” you ask, confused, “Cas, ashamed of what?”

“Ashamed of the thoughts I have about you, the feelings I have for you, the way you affect me so easily,” Cas answers, avoiding your eyes.

“No,” you say as you take his face in your hands and lift his eyes to meet yours, “Cas, you have nothing to be ashamed of. I’m the one who should be ashamed. You came to me for help, that took guts; then I was the one who was too afraid of what others might think to even hold your hand. I’m sorry Cas.” You pull his face towards yours lightly and kiss him slowly, passionately, attempting to show him how sorry you felt. You never meant to make him feel rejected, and now you wanted to make up for how you had made him feel.

“Do you still want me?” Cas asks quietly.

“Yes Cas, but only if you want me,” you respond. A look of hunger begins to grow in his eyes.

“May I try something?” Cas asks cryptically. You swallow hard.

“Something?” you ask, raising an eyebrow at him.

“I saw something in a video that I would like to try with you.”

“Ok, what is it?”

“There was a man and a woman,” Cas begins awkwardly, “and he, um, took her from behind. I was wondering if you would try this with me.” He runs his hand through his hair as if the situation is causing him stress.

“Cas, when you say video, do you mean porn?” you ask with a laugh. His face turns red. You stroke his face with your hand in an attempt to comfort him, “Yes, Cas, I’d love to try this with you.”

“Really?” he asks, sounding surprised. You smile and nod your head. “Protection, right?” he asks and you nod again. He waves his hand and you look down to see that he’s wearing a condom. Now that was helpful. You position yourself on your hands and knees in front of Cas, wiggling your hips slightly in an attempt to tease him. He settles himself behind you and places his hands on your hips. You can feel him prodding your entrance and you shift your hips back towards him. He takes this as a signal and pushes into you slowly. You moan and bite your lip.

Cas pulls out and thrusts back in experimentally. You arch your back, forcing your chest onto the bed and allowing Cas better access. He continues thrusting in and out, in and out, in and out. Before last night, you never thought Cas would want you, especially not like this; but you were glad he did.

One of Cas’ hands moves around to your front while the runs up and down your back. Suddenly, his fingers circle your clit, causing you to moan and your arms to drop out from under you. You rested on your shoulders, cheek pressed against the bed as you look over your shoulder to see him; a perfectly un-angelic look on his face. “Oh, Cas,” you moan. His thrusts become faster; in, out, in, out, in. His fingers continue to circle your clit and you can feel the knot in your stomach getting tighter. The sounds he makes drive you crazy. “Castiel,” you moan louder. His thrusts get even faster; outinoutinoutin. The moans and grunts of you and Cas accompanied by the slap of skin on skin was the only sound filling the room. “Oh my God!” you yell and you instantly regret it.

Cas pulls out of you completely and you groan at the loss. He flips you over so that you lay on your back as he positions himself between your legs. “Don’t say that name, don’t say any name but mine,” Cas growls, his voice rough. His eyes are almost completely black and he reminds you more of a demon than an angel.

“Cas, please, I need you,” you moan as you roll your hips up to meet his.

“My full name,” he growls.

“Castiel, please,” you plead and he rewards you by thrusting back into you swiftly. He picks up his pace where he had left off. “Castiel,” you moan as he nestles his face in the crook of your neck. “Castiel,” you moan again as one of his hands hooks under your knee and pulls your leg up towards your chest, allowing him to push deeper inside of you. His thrusts become more and more erratic and your walls clutch at him tightly. You dig your fingernails into his shoulders, trying to hold onto him as the knot in your stomach breaks. “Castiel,” you scream as your walls clench down around him. Cas grunts and bites down on your shoulder as he pulses inside of you. You find yourself hoping he leaves a mark.

Cas’ thrusts slow and eventually come to a stop. His forehead rests against yours as you both try to catch your breath. You stay like this for a few moments before he pulls out of you gently and lays at your side. His arms wrap around you and pull you to lay on his chest. “I’m sorry,” Cas whispers.

“Sorry,” you laugh, “for what?”

“I hurt you,” he says as he reaches towards the bite mark he had left on your shoulder.

“No, don’t be sorry,” you say as you reach to cover the mark before he can touch it, “I want to keep it.”

“Why?” he asks.

“As a reminder,” you respond with a smile and a yawn as you begin to drift off to sleep. Cas holds you tightly and runs his fingers through your hair.

“I love you Y/N,” you think you hear him whisper as sleep takes over.


	3. Not Just Anybody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the third installment of Help. Despite the name, this is NOT a song fic, I just happened to be listening to the Beatles when I wrote the story, so that’s where the name came from. I hope everyone enjoys!

Warnings: Lots of fluff, some innuendos, smut, slight wing!kink, cursing

Fic:

“Good morning Y/N,” Cas whispers as you try to blink the sleep from your eyes. Cas had not only stayed, but he had held you through the night. You smiled against his skin as you nuzzle your face into the crook of his neck.

“Good morning Cas,” you whisper back. Your fingers trail mindless patterns across his chest as he runs his fingers through your hair. “About last night…” you begin before Cas cuts you off.

“I apologize,” Cas says, “what I did was inappropriate.”

“Cas, you didn’t do anything wrong,” you say caressing his face.

“I was too rough. I hurt you Y/N,” he says, looking at the mark he left on your neck, “you should never hurt the people you love.” Your eyes widen at him, love, he said love. You thought he had said that word the night before, but you had pushed the thought out of your mind. You had always had feelings for the angel, but surely he’d never feel the same way about you. When he had come to you two nights ago, you were happy to help him, but you still didn’t let yourself hope. Now, however, you’d heard him say ‘love’ twice in relation to you.

“Cas,” you whisper, your heart beating fast.

“Y/N, I’m in love with you,” he says, taking your face between his hands and searching your face, trying to guess your reaction.

“How do you know?” you ask, still unsure if what he’s saying is true.

“I’ve never felt this way about anyone,” Cas responds, “that’s how I know.”

“And how do you know it’s not just lust or desire?” you question.

“Y/N, I feel lust and I feel desire, both of which are for you; but I feel something stronger in combination with those feelings. I feel a need for you that I’ve never felt for anyone else. Just being near you, holding you like this, talking with you, it makes me indescribably happy.”

“Really?” you ask, still stunned by his confession.

“Yes, Y/N, like I said, I’m in love with you,” he says as his expression wavers, “I understand if you don’t feel the same way about me.”

“I love you Cas,” you say without any hesitation.

“You do?” he asks, his blue eyes brightening at your words.

“Cas, I…” you begin but are cut off again, this time by a knock on the door.

“Hey, Y/N,” you hear Sam’s voice as the door begins to open. Cas disappears in a flutter of wings, dropping you to the bed. Sam peaks into your room and you pull the sheets up around yourself, in an attempt to cover your naked body. “Oh, sorry,” Sam says, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink, “I, uh, Dean just wanted me to tell you that breakfast is ready. He said to hurry up before it gets cold.”

“Oh, ok,” you respond and wait for Sam to close the door before getting out of bed and picking out some clothes to wear. You take your time, waiting for Cas to return, but he doesn’t. you wait as long as you can before leaving your room to meet Sam and Dean in the kitchen. You sit down at the table across from the boys and start filling a plate with food.

“Hey Y/N, how’d you sleep?” Dean asks.

“Ah, fine,” you say, a bit confused about why he’s asking you this.

“So, nothing interesting happened then?” he presses.

“Not particularly,” you say, becoming nervous all of the sudden. For some reason, you pick up another plate and begin filling it with food even though the three of you already have full plates.

“What are you doing Y/N?” Sam asks, a small smirk on his face.

You knew Cas didn’t eat, but for some reason you had subconsciously started making him a plate of food. Your nerves were getting the better of you, “I was just – Cas is coming right?”

“From what we heard last night, Cas already came,” Dean states.

Shit, you think to yourself as your body becomes tense. “What?” you ask, terrified.

“Oh, don’t think we didn’t hear you, the walls in here aren’t as thick as you think they are,” Sam says. “Oh Cas,” he moans, trying to imitate your voice. “Castiel,” he moans louder. “Oh my God!” he shouts. Your face is on fire.

“Don’t say that name, don’t say any name but mine,” Dean says, trying to copy Cas’ voice. Then at the same time, and imitating your voice, the begin shouting, “Castiel, Castiel, Castiel!”

“What is it?” Cas asks as he appears in the kitchen, causing both of the boys to stutter and cough. It’s a small piece of revenge, but you’ll take what you can get. He sits down at the table next to you, trying to keep an appropriate distance between the two of you. “Good morning,” he says casually to the boys and you.

“There’s no use in pretending Cas,” you tell him.

“I don’t understand,” he says, looking at you blankly, “I thought you said…”

“They already know about us,” you say, taking his hand. Cas’ expression turns to one of realization.

“Took you two long enough,” Dean says, “Now that that’s out of his system, maybe Cas can stop talking about you all of the time.”

“I’ll never stop talking about her; I love her,” Cas proclaims. You can’t help but smile as the blush returns to your cheeks.

“Wait, let me get this straight,” Sam says, “You’re telling us that last night wasn’t a one night stand?”

“No, Cas and I are,” you begin before pausing, “He’s my boyfriend.” The look Cas gives you, it’s the happiest you’ve ever seen him. His smile extends from ear to ear and is full of love and adoration for you.

“Son of a bitch,” Dean says as he slaps a five dollar bill into Sam’s hand.

“Have you been betting on us?” you ask, shocked.

“Yeah, sorry about that,” Sam says, “Dean bet that it was a one-time thing, I bet it wasn’t.”

“That was the third time actually,” Cas says, as if he were commenting on the weather.

“Cas,” you complain, hitting your palm against your forehead, “they didn’t need to know that.”

“Oh Hell no!” Dean shouts, “You’re moving.” Dean points at you and you can’t believe what you’re hearing.

“You’re kicking me out?” you ask, afraid that Dean is not ok with you and Cas being together.

“Not kicking you out,” Sam says, “just moving.”

“Yeah, if this is gonna keep going on, your room better be as far away from mine as it can get; which means you’re moving all the way across the bunker,” Dean clarifies, “We don’t want to hear that all of the time.”

“Oh, sorry,” you say, “will you guys help me move at least?”

“Nope,” Dean says, “Sammy and I aren’t touching anything the two of you might’ve come in contact with last night. Get your angel boyfriend to help you out.”

Sam gives you an apologetic look, “Dean and I are going to go on a supply run, we’ll see you two later.” The boys finish their breakfast and head out.

As soon as the boys are gone, Cas turns to you and takes both of your hands in his, “Does this make you my girlfriend?” His question is almost shy. It was amazing how he could be so bold, proclaiming your love for each other to the Winchesters, yet be so shy asking you if you were his girlfriend.

“Yeah Cas, if you want me to be,” you barely get the words out before he captures your lips with his. The kiss is filled with heat and passion, you can feel yourself melting into his arms.

“Cas,” you say breathlessly as you break the kiss, “I need to move rooms remember? Stop distracting me.” Cas moves away from you slightly, but keeps your hands in his.

“Pick out any room you like, I’ll do the rest,” he tells you. You lead Cas around the bunker, showing him all of the available rooms that are an appropriate distance from the Winchesters’ rooms.

“This is it,” you say when you finally come to a room you both like.

“You’re sure this is the one you want?” Cas asks and you nod your head. “Ok,” he says before waving his hand. All of your belonging appear in the room. You’ll have to sort through your things, but there will be time for that later.

“Thank you Cas,” you say as you wrap your arms around him.

“You’re welcome,” Cas responds before brushing a strand of hair away from your face. Cas begins kissing up your neck until he reaches your ear. “I love you,” he whispers. His hands hold you firmly against his body as his lips continue to caress your skin. “May I have you again?” he asks.

“Cas, not that I’m complaining, but why do you ask instead of, you know…” you question him.

“Because you’re body is a gift,” he says, “I have no right to just take you or use you how I please.”

“Cas,” you say breathlessly as you wrap your fingers in his hair and kiss him deeply. Your tongue swipes across his bottom lip and his tongue darts out to meet yours. His hand rises from your body and you know what he’s about to do. You catch his wrist and break the kiss, “Cas, don’t.”

“Wouldn’t a lack of clothing be preferable at this moment?” Cas asks, confused.

“Yes,” you admit, “but I’d like to try something, if that’s ok.” Cas nods. “Can I borrow your trench coat?” you ask. Slowly, he removes the coat and hands it to you.

“Why do you require my clothing?” he asks.

“You’ll see,” you respond before looking through your clothes and shoes until you find what you want and hide it beneath Cas’ coat, preventing him from seeing what you’ve grabbed. “Just wait here a minute,” you say gesturing to the bed. You walk into the bathroom that’s attached to your new room and close the door behind you. As soon as the door is shut, you begin removing your clothes and replace it with the clothing you’ve grabbed just moments ago. You put on a blue bra and panties, both trimmed in lace. You’d like to say you hadn’t bought them because they reminded you of the color of Cas’ tie, but that would be a lie. You slip on the pair of black high heels you’d grabbed before wrapping the trench coat around you. It’s too big for your body, but at this point, you really don’t care. You run your fingers through your hair, trying to make it look as sexy as possible before you move to open the door.

You push the door open slightly and peak out to find Cas waiting for you on the bed. As you push the door the rest of the way open, you lean against the door frame. Cas looks up at you. “Y/N,” he says, swallowing hard. You saunter towards him and reach out to touch his face, running your hand along his jaw line before pulling away from him. He seems transfixed as his eyes watch you move. With a seductive smile on your face, you untie the belt around your waist before slowly unbuttoning the coat. Before revealing any skin, you turn your back to him and glance at him over your shoulder. You see him palming himself through his pants and it only makes your smile widen.

Slowly, you slip the coat off of one of your shoulders, revealing the blue bra strap underneath. You then slip the coat off your other shoulder and let the material slip from your arms, slowly falling to the ground. You run your fingers through your hair before moving them down to unhook your bra. You push one of the straps off your shoulder before doing the same to the other. The material falls from your skin and you toss it to the side. Your hands travel over your body before your fingers hook under your panties. You wiggle your hips and push the material down your legs. Once it hits the floor, you step out of it and kick it to the side. Your about to turn around, but Cas presses himself against your back. You can feel his hard on pressing against you through his pants.

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispers in your ear as his hands travel over the front of your body, dragging along your skin and kneading your breasts. He spins you around before placing you on the edge of the bed. He drops to his knees before you as his hands travel down your legs, removing one of your shoes and kissing your ankle before doing the same to the other. He stands before you and begins removing his clothes, trying to put on a show for you as you had done for him. His actions are shaky and clumsy, but you love every minute of it. His jacket hits the floor before he removes his tie and throws it at you. You laugh, catching the tie before dropping it to the ground. His fingers undo each of the buttons on his shirt before throwing that to the ground as well, followed by his belt, shoes, socks and pants. Finally, he’s down to just his boxers and he pulls those off as well, his cock springing free. He waves his hand and a condom appears without even having to ask. He smiles at you and holds out his arms as if saying ‘ta-da!’ and you can’t help but laugh. Even with his awkward movements, he still manages to turn you on and make you wet.

His smile falters as if you’ve hurt him. “Cas,” you say, “You’re perfect. Come here.” You move yourself to the head of the bed and motion for Cas to follow you. He does so and kneels before you, but doesn’t move to touch you.

“May I share something with you?” he asks nervously, running his fingers through his hair.

“Of course Cas,” you say, moving to keel in front of him, “you can tell me anything.”

“It’s not something I can tell you,” he says, “I have to show you and I don’t want you to be afraid.”

“Cas, whatever it is, you won’t scare me,” you say, taking his hands in yours. He nods and shifts his shoulders. You see movement behind his back as two wings appear at his sides. They spread out, the tips brushing the walls. “Castiel,” you say, your eyes wide as you take in the beautiful onyx colored wings before you. One of your hands reaches out to touch his wing, but you think better of it. “May I?” you ask and he nods. Your fingers trace lightly over the soft feathers, moving some back into place while simply caressing others.

“We only show them to people we love,” Cas confesses, “or when we’re trying to intimidate someone. I wasn’t sure if they’d scare you.”

“Cas,” you say playfully, “are you trying to intimidate me into loving you?” He doesn’t seem to understand that you’re kidding, so you tell him.

“Oh,” he says before flapping his wing and hitting you lightly on the arm. You laugh before running your hand along the top of his wing. He lets out a moan and you’re afraid you’ve hurt him. “No,” he says, “it feels good, really good.” You repeat the action on his other wing, causing him to moan again. His hands run over your body before lifting you up and lying you down on the bed beneath him. One of your arms wraps around his back, the fingers of your other hand wrap in his hair.

“I love you Cas,” you whisper as he lines himself up with you.

“I love you too Y/N,” he says as he slowly pushes into you, you both sigh at the feeling of him stretching and filling you again. He uses one arm to support himself and wrap his fingers in your hair. With the other hand, he removes your hand from his hair and laces his fingers with yours before pressing the back of your hand to the bed beside your head. “I love you,” he says again as he begins thrusting in and out of you slowly.

“Castiel,” you moan as his lips connect with the skin of your neck. His wings bend around him and caress the sides of your body lightly. His thrusts remain slow and even, like he’s trying to control himself. Your walls grow tight around him and you can feel yourself getting close, “Cas, I can’t hold on much longer.”

“Don’t,” Cas whispers. The knot in your stomach pulls tight and breaks, your walls clenching around him and gripping at him tightly as he continues thrusting.

“Castiel,” you moan again as you feel the knot in your stomach beginning to tighten all over again. Your hand slides up his back to the spot where his wings meet his skin. You tug lightly at the delicate feathers there, wondering what his reaction will be.

“Y/N,” he moans, and you tug on the feathers again. He moans your name over and over and his thrusts begin to speed up. You wrap your legs around him and draw him deeper inside of you as you continue to play with the feathers at his back. The knot in your stomach is almost to the point of breaking again and you know he’s close too from the way he’s twitching inside you.

“Castiel,” you shout as your walls clench around him again, this orgasm harder than the first. You draw him over the precipice with you. He pulses inside of you and his wings shudder above you.

“Y/N,” he moans again before kissing you and pulling out of you slowly. He wraps his arms around you and flips you so that he lays flat on his back with his wings below him and you lying on top of him.

You leave random kisses across his chest, telling him you love him between each kiss. “I love you too,” he says, wrapping both his arms and his wings around you.


	4. Help Me Get My Feet Back on the Ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got a request for a fourth part to Help and decided tocombine the request with the following imagines… Imagine Cas getting angry with you when you get yourself recklessly injured and it leads to possessive sex. AND Imagine sleeping in Castiel’s arms with his wings wrapped around you.

Warnings: Near death experience, fluff, smut, possessiveness

Fic:

Snow fell down around you, your every footstep making crunching noises. It had been four months since that first night with Cas and as time went by, the two of you had begun going on hunts alone. The hunt you were currently on had you chasing after a wendigo in the Rocky Mountains, freezing your ass off. Cas could’ve snapped his fingers and the whole thing could’ve been over, but you had told Cas that if he wanted to go on hunts with you, he had to let you hunt.

The monster was out here somewhere, you knew that much, the problem was where. You stalked through the woods, Cas close behind you. Suddenly, you see movement out of the corner of your eye. The wendigo takes off and you follow after it. You run through the forest, trying to find a clear shot, but the trees keep getting in the way. You jump over tree roots and duck under branches as you race after the monster. All of the sudden, you find yourself in a clearing and you don’t even hesitate, you raise your gun and fire as you continue running forward.

“Y/N, stop!” Cas yells, but it’s too late. The ground beneath you creaks before it cracks and you fall through the ice. You scream as you fall into the dark, swift water below. The current carries you away from the hole you’d fallen through and there was no hope of getting out on your own. You mentally screamed for Cas, praying for him to find a way to save you. You hit the ice above you with your fist, but the lack of oxygen is causing you to become weak.

Suddenly, you see a light and Cas’ face appears above you through the ice. His hand hits the ice, breaking through it; but it’s too late, by the time he breaks through the ice, the current’s already pulled you further downstream. Your lungs feel like they’re on fire as the air in them becomes scarce your vision becomes blurry and black around the edges. Images of Cas run through your mind as your vision goes black and you begin to sink to the bottom of the river.

A hand grabs your wrist tightly, but you can barely feel it. The world shifts around you and suddenly you feel yourself surrounded by cold air. You cough and sputter, water leaving your lungs. Cas’ hand rubs your back as you fall to your knees and continue to cough up water. When you’ve finally gotten all of the water out of your lungs, Cas takes your face between his hands. “Take your clothes off,” he commands.

“Geez Cas, buy a girl a drink first would ya?” you say, intending it as a joke but Cas doesn’t seem to take it that way. Your voice is rough and your lungs and throat burn.

“Y/N, this isn’t funny, you need to get warm. Take off your clothes,” he tells you. Your hands move to the zipper of your jacket, but your hands and body are so shaky that you can’t get the zipper to budge. Frustrated, Cas waves his hand, leaving you both naked and shivering; your clothes hanging from the walls nearby. Cas waves his hand again and you’re both dry, but still cold. You look around, realizing that your inside a house you’ve never seen before.

“Where are we?” you ask as your arms wrap around your knees and you hug yourself tightly.

“Someone’s vacation home,” he tells you. Cas lifts you off the floor and carries you to an overstuffed chair near a fire place; he sits down with you in his lap. His arms wrap around you tightly, almost protectively. He waves his hand and a fire starts up in the fireplace, the heat from the flames warming your skin. “How could you do something so reckless?” he asks as you nuzzle your face into his neck, “You could’ve died, you almost did.”

“I’m sorry Cas,” you say, “I saw the wendigo and I just went after it. I didn’t realize the open space was a river.

“You should’ve stopped,” he says, “I yelled for you to stop, but you didn’t listen.” You can hear the pain in his voice. His arms wrap around you even tighter, “I thought I’d lost you.”

Tears slip down your cheeks and fall onto Cas’ skin. “I’m sorry,” you choke out. Cas shifts his shoulders and you feel his wings wrap around you, the soft feathers caressing your skin and helping to make you warm.

“I can’t lose you,” Cas mumbles, his hands run down your back and through your hair. You rest one of your shaky hands against his chest. Your lips move against his skin as you kiss his neck lightly.

“Y/N, I’m trying to have a serious conversation with you,” he says. His voice is commanding, yet gentle. Your lips continue to kiss him as your hand slides up to caress the other side of his neck. “Y/N, stop,” Cas says as he takes your face between his hands and moves you away from him. His blue eyes search your Y/E/C ones, “I. Can’t. Lose. You.” He punctuates every word and it only makes more tears spill from your eyes, “Watching you disappear right before my eyes made me realize that. I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you.”

“Cas,” you whisper, “I’m human. I’ll die one day; whether it’s on a hunt, or an accident, an illness, or old age. When I die, you’ll get over me Cas, you’ll move on with your life.”

“Don’t say that,” he says, pain filling every word, “I love you. I don’t want to lose you.” His callused thumbs brush against your cheeks, wiping away the tears. “This is my fault,” he says, “I shouldn’t have let this happen to you.”

“Castiel, none of this was your fault,” you tell him.

“Yes it is,” he says back. You caress his face, trying to comfort him. “Y/N you’re my human, mine to protect,” he says. You inhale sharply at his words. He’s called you his girlfriend and his love, but never his human.

“Cas, you saved my life,” you say breathlessly.

“I let you get hurt,” Cas says, “I can’t be forgiven for that.”

“There’s nothing to be forgiven for,” you tell him before pressing your lips to his. “I love you,” you mumble against his lips. Cas wraps his arms around your body again and he presses you close to him as he stands up from the chair. He lays you down in front of the fire, one of his wings bends under you to keep it out of the flames, the other stretches out to the side before bending around to caress your side. One of his hands wraps in your hair and the other runs down your side, caressing the skin. The coldness of your body long forgotten with the fire next to you and Cas above you, his wing wrapped around you.

“My human,” Cas mumbles against your lips. His tongue swipes over your bottom lip, asking for permission to enter your mouth. You open your lips, allowing his tongue to slip into your mouth. His tongue slides against yours before swiping along the roof of your mouth. Cas breaks the kiss and ghosts his lips along your jaw. You tilt your head to the side, giving him access to your neck. “My human,” he mumbles against your neck before sucking the skin between his teeth. He calls you his human over and over again as he leaves marks along your neck and chest.

“Castiel,” you moan as you card your fingers through his hair and move one of your hands to his back. “I love you Cas,” you moan as your hand snakes up to the spot where his wings meet his back, “My angel.”

Cas’ lips break from your skin as he looks into your eyes. His pupils are blown so large that there’s barely any blue left. “Mine,” he practically growls as he rocks his hips against you. That one word alone is enough to send a wave of heat to your core. The fact that you can feel how hard he is makes the feeling that much more intense.

“Yes Cas, yours, all yours; and you’re mine,” you say as you rock your hips up towards him. His hips continue to grind against you as his lips capture your again.

“Mine,” he growls against your lips and you moan, telling him he’s right.

The sensation of him grinding against you isn’t enough. “I need you Cas, please,” you plead. He nods and nudges your legs apart with his knees. He reaches down between you to line himself up with you, making a condom appear before sliding in easily. The feeling of him inside you is familiar and comforting; you let it consume you. “Castiel, my angel,” you whisper in his ear over and over as he thrust in and out of you slowly.

“Y/N, my human,” he whispers back. He wraps his arms around you tightly, his body sliding against yours with every thrust. Your fingers ruffle the feathers at the base of his wings before tugging at them lightly. His breath hitches and his thrusts falter from their rhythm, becoming slightly more erratic. After all the times you’d been with him, you’d come to love the effect that one small tug on his feathers had on him. He moans as you tug on his feathers again, his hips falling into a new, faster rhythm. You wrap your legs around his waist, letting him thrust into you at a better angle. Your moans combined with Cas’, the rustle of wings, and the crackle of the fire are the only sounds filling the room.

Your walls begin to tighten around him as he draws you closer to climax with each thrust. “I love you Castiel,” you mumble before you cum. Your back arches off the floor and pushes your chest against Cas’.

“I love you too Y/N,” he says as he pulses inside you. You’re both moaning, panting messes. Cas rests his forehead against yours, allowing you both to catch your breath before he kisses you again. He pulls out of you slowly before waving his hand. You feel the ground shift beneath you and realize that you’re now lying in a bed, the sheets covering your body up to your waist. One of Cas’ wings stretched out beneath you, the other draped over the top half of your body. The soft feathers tickle your skin as they wrap around you, the inky black of his wings surrounding you. Cas wraps his arms around you and pulls you firmly against him, your cheek resting on his chest.

“Promise me you’ll never do anything like that again,” he pleads, “Don’t ever leave me, please.” You know it’s an empty promise, you’re a hunter and anything could happen, but you can’t help but make it. You’d never leave him willingly. You place a hand against his chest and look up at him. The last thing you see before your heavy eyelids fall shut are Castiel’s blue eyes watching over you. “Y/N, if there’s one thing I know, it’s that I love you and I can never lose you,” he says as you drift off to sleep.


	5. I Feel so Insecure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is more of a part 4.5 cos it’s from Cas’ perspective instead of the readers, but I hope you enjoy!

Warnings: Just some fluffiness, no smut in this part

Fic:

Cas’ POV

Cas wraps his arms around her and pulls her towards him. Her head rests against his chest as she snuggles closer to him. “I love you Y/N,” Cas whispers before kissing the top of her head.

“I love you too Cas,” she mumbles sleepily against his skin.

“Go to sleep,” Cas urges, running his fingers through her hair and lulling her to sleep. She nods and yawns before finally drifting off to sleep.

When he’s sure she’s deep asleep Cas lifts her from his body gently, careful not to wake her, and places her on the bed. He pushes a strand of hair out of her face and smiles. How am I lucky enough to be loved by someone like her? He wonders as he picks up his clothes from the floor and puts them on as noiselessly as he can.

In a flutter of wings, he disappears and in the blink of an eye, he reappears in the bunker’s library. Sam and Dean sit at the table, researching for their latest hunt.

“Hey Cas! What are you doing here?” Sam asks.

“Yeah, we figured you’d be with Y/N,” Dean adds with a knowing grin. Cas’ face turns pink.

“I, um, I need help,” Cas says slyly, running a hand through his hair in nervousness.

“Why can’t you ask Y/N?” Dean asks.

“Dean!” Sam scolds before turning his attention back to Cas, “Of course we’ll help you Cas, what do you need?”

“I want to tell her something, but I don’t know how.” Cas says.

“You’re not breaking up with her are you?” Sam asks cautiously.

“No! Of course not!” Cas exclaims, “I can’t lose her. I want to tell her that I want to marry her.”

Dean whistles loudly. “Wow, you two are really serious aren’t you?” He asks.

Cas looks at Dean in confusion, “She’s actually quite sarcastic.”

Sam rolls his eyes at Dean as Dean’s whole body shakes in laughter. “Have you gotten a ring yet?” Sam asks.

“No,” Cas responds, “should I?”

“Definitely,” Sam says, pushing his laptop open, “Here, look at some styles and see if there’s one you’d think she’d like.” Cas moves to sit by Sam and begins looking at pictures of flashy engagement rings.

“I’m not sure she’d like any of these,” Cas says, slightly dismayed.

“Ok, well, what does she like about you?” Sam asks, “You want the ring to remind her of you when she looks at it.”

“She likes the color of my eyes,” Cas begins slowly, adding, “and my wings, and –”

Dean cuts him off, “If you’re gonna keep listing the physical attributes she likes about you, you can stop right there.”

“Sorry,” Cas says as his face turns red.

“What about something with a blue stone?” Sam suggests. Cas nods in agreement. "Just keep looking until you find something Y/N would like. If you can’t find one, you could design a ring yourself and have someone make it for you. I’m sure she’ll love any ring you choose, as long as you’re the one to pick it out.“ Cas continues to nod.

"How are you going to pop the question?” Dean asks, leaning back in his chair with an amused smirk.

“How do I ‘pop’ a question?” Cas asks, confused again.

“What he means is, how do you plan on asking Y/N to marry you?” Sam clarifies.

“Oh, I don’t know,” Cas says, “I thought I could just tell her I want to marry her.”

“Don’t tell her you want to marry her, ask her to marry you. By asking Y/N to marry you, it lets her know you want to marry her and gives her a chance to say no, so she doesn’t feel pressured,” Sam says.

Cas’ expression turns to one of terror, “Do you think she’ll say no?”

“No way man,” Dean says, “from what I’ve seen, you two are perfect for each other.”

“You think so?” Cas asks, his smile returning slowly.

“Absolutely,” Dean confirms, “just make sure you’re in a private place when you propose so she’s more comfortable.”

“And make sure you get down on one knee and hold one of her hands,” Sam adds.

“Tell her everything you love about her.”

“Tell her why you love those things.”

“Make sure you tell her she means the world to you.”

“Tell her you want to spend the rest of your life with her.”

“But don’t be too pushy.”

“And then ask her to marry you.”

The boys go back and forth giving Cas tips. The words become overwhelming. “That’s a lot to remember,” Cas says, “what if I do it wrong?”

“Honestly, Cas, I don’t think it really matters how you propose. As long as you mean what you say and she’s really in love with you, she’ll say yes,” Dean says.

“Could I perhaps practice with one of you?” Cas asks.

“Don’t look at me,” Dean says. Sam rolls his eyes again.

“Sure Cas, I’ll pretend to be Y/N, and you be yourself,” Sam says as he pushes himself away from the table and moves to an open section in the library. Cas stands and follows Sam. “Ok, I’ll stand here and you can stand there,” Sam says as the moves Cas to stand in front of him. “Go ahead,” Sam urges.

Cas awkwardly moves to one knee and reaches up to hold one of Sam’s hands. “Y/N, I love you, and everything about you. You mean everything to me and I can’t live without you. Would you marry me?” Cas says hurriedly.

Sam helps Cas stand up before giving him some more pointers. “Ok, first off, slow down. You want her to be able to process every word you’re saying to her,” Sam says.

“Second,” Dean chimes in, “try not to be so stiff. She’ll be just as nervous and excited as you are, so try to stay calm and relaxed; and try to keep eye contact.”

“Also, try to add more detail,” Sam suggests, “don’t just tell her you love her, tell her why you love her, why she means everything to you.”

“Keep the 'I can’t live without you’ part, she’ll love that!” Dean says.

Cas practices a few more time before he starts to feel more comfortable. “You’re getting better, just keep practicing. Using a mirror is good, it’ll give you some idea of how you’ll look when you propose,” Sam says.

“She makes you watch chick flicks right? Next time you watch one with a proposal scene, watch what the guys say and do, then try to use that that as an example,” Dean says, “but don’t copy them word for word. You want your proposal to be unique; and don’t worry, you’ll do fine!”

“Thank you, both of you,” Cas says with a smile, “I think I have a few ideas for what to do now!”

“That’s great,” Sam says, “let us know if you need anything else.”

“Just don’t let Y/N know anything about this, please,” Cas pleads.

“Of course not,” both Sam and Dean say in unison. Cas gives them a thankful smile before disappearing in with a flap of his wings.


	6. Won't You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, my Castiel. I love your “I Feel SoInsecure” story. It’s smutty and funny and just perfect. Definitely afavorite of mine now. I shall impatiently await part 5. Keep up the greatwriting! <3 AND When are you going to release another part to “Help”?!?!?!?!?!?

Warnings: Fluff, slight angst, Pride and Prejudice spoilers (is that even a warning?), mentions of a near death experience from an earlier part of the series, smut (sex in Heaven if that bothers you), slight possessiveness

Fic:

When you woke up this morning, Cas hadn’t been by your side. He had been acting strange lately, distant and secretive. It was actually starting to worry you. You were afraid that he was getting ready to leave you. The note he left on his pillow wasn’t any comfort either. It was simple …

Y/N,

Meet me for dinner in the bunker’s kitchen at 6 PM. We need to talk.

~ Castiel

The note was so vague that it could mean anything; and the ‘we need to talk’ bit worried you.

You had walked around the bunker looking for Cas, but never found him. Dean had stopped you and asked you to clean all of the weapons in the bunker. “Seriously?” you asked, “All of them?”

“Yep!” Dean had said, “Sam and I are going on a big hunt soon and we don’t actually know what we’re hunting. We need all the weapons just in case.” You had rolled your eyes at him but set to work none the less.

Sam had brought you lunch and you asked him why you were the only one cleaning the weapons. His only response was, “Dean and I need to research.” He had placed the plate on a table near you and walked away without saying another word. Why the Hell was everyone acting so weird? It was driving you crazy.

When 6 PM rolled around, you laid down the weapon you were currently cleaning and headed off towards the kitchen. The sounds of pots and pans clanging on the counters and in the sink reach your ears. “Y/N, would you -” Cas begins but you cut him off.

“Sure Cas, what do you need?” you ask and he jumps before spinning around. The sight made you giggle nervously, you’d never startled the angel before. Normally he was the one to sneak up on you.

“I, um, Y/N, w-would you, um, set the t-table? Please,” Cas stutters. You furrow your eyebrows at him but move to grab two plates and set them on the table followed by silverware and glasses.

“Is there anything else I can do to help?” you ask.

“No, please sit,” he tells you and you follow his suggestion. You sit at the table and watch as he cooks frantically. Thinking back, you’d never seen him cook. Whenever he made food for you it was always with a snap of his fingers or a wave of his hand, never actually prepared by Cas. He shifts from foot to foot and keeps glancing at you over his shoulder. The scene would be funny if it didn’t make you so nervous.

Cas turns around and brings the food he’s prepared to the table, your favorite meal. He plates the food before pouring your drinks and sitting across from you. “I apologize,” he says, “I meant to have the food prepared before you arrived.”

“It’s ok Cas,” you respond, “I don’t mind waiting.” Cas watches you as you pick up your fork and take the first bite. You smile around the fork as the flavors wash over your tongue. “This is amazing Cas! You should cook more often,” you tell him.

“Thank you,” Cas responds quietly as he looks down at his plate, his face turning red. He picks up his fork and begins picking at his food. His hands shake lightly and his eyes avoid meeting yours.

“Cas, what’s wrong?” you ask as you reach out to take his hand. He pulls it back out of your reach. It hurt that he didn’t want you touching him. Did he not want you at all? Did the Winchesters try to keep you busy all day to distract you because they knew this was coming?

“Nothing,” he responds quickly looking up at you. His blue eyes are wide as if he’s afraid of something.

“Cas, if you’re leaving me then just tell me and get it over with,” you say as you pull your hand back and place it in your lap. Your voice cracks and your gaze falls down to the table.

“Leave you?” Cas questions, “What would make you think I want to leave you? Do you want to leave me?” Cas’ voice becomes frantic and full of worry.

“No, Cas, I don’t want to leave you,” you assure him, “It’s just that you’ve been acting strange lately and you’ve been so… distant, secretive. I just thought maybe you were getting bored of me or something.”

“I realize that I’ve been away a lot lately. I’ve been attending to … business … in Heaven and I thought it best if I didn’t get you involved,” Cas says as he reaches across the table and cups one of your cheeks in his hand, “I could never be bored of you, I love you Y/N.”

A smile creeps across your face. “I love you too Cas,” you respond. Cas leans across the table and presses his lips to yours. You respond easily to his touch, thanking God that Cas wasn’t breaking up with you. The relief washed over you and your dinner was completely forgotten, all you wanted to do was hold Cas in your arms.

Cas breaks from you and moves around to your side of the table. “There’s something I need to ask you,” Cas says, “But not here.” He looks behind you with narrowed eyes before taking your hand. Right before the world shifts, you look behind you to see Sam and Dean peaking into the room.

“Come on!” you hear one of the brothers yell.

When the scenery around you finally becomes still, you find yourself in Cas’ arms, standing in a field with a single tree behind you. Off to the side, there’s a decent sized cottage. A light wind blows over the field, tousling Cas’ already disheveled hair and causing Cas’ trench coat to fan out around him. The sun rising over the hills behind Cas gives him a glow that reminds you of a halo.

Everything about the scene around you reminds you of something but you can’t seem to think of what. Then it hits you. Pride and Prejudice, and not just any part in the movie, this is the proposal scene. Your eyes go wide, your breathing becomes quick and shallow, and your heart feels like it’s beating so fast that it’ll burst out of your chest at any moment. “Cas, where are we?” you ask breathlessly.

“Heaven,” he responds, “More specifically our Heaven. I created it for us.”

“Castiel,” you whisper. He shifts nervously as you look around. “When you said you were in Heaven for business, is this what you meant?” you ask.

“Partially,” he responds.

“So what else were you doing here?” you ask. He doesn’t answer your question.

“I’ve loved you from the moment I met you Y/N,” Cas says, “It just took me a while to realize it.” Your lips part as he moves away slightly, allowing his fingers to trace down your arms until he takes your hands in his. His hands are a little shaky and cold, but you don’t care. “I love everything about you. You’re smart, funny, beautiful, and you’re the most caring person I’ve ever met. There are a lot of things I don’t understand and you’re always so patient with me when you try to explain them; I love that you never make me feel stupid for not knowing something. You’re so good to me, better than I deserve really,” he tells you. You try to protest, but he won’t let you. “I love when I’m with you,” he continues, “I love your laugh and your smile, the way your eyes brighten when you’re happy. The way you look at me, it’s something I want to see every day of my life. I don’t have a lot to offer you, but I want to care for you and keep you safe. When you almost drowned, when I almost lost you, it made me realize just how much I needed you.”

You’re so lost in Cas’ words you don’t even know how to respond, all you can do is smile and try to keep yourself from crying. Cas gets down on one knee in front of you and pulls out a small box. Cas holds your left hand in his and your other hand flies up to cover your mouth.

“You’re perfect in every way and anyone would be lucky to have you,” Cas tells you as his thumb brushes over your knuckles, “I want to love you for the rest of my existence, if you’ll let me.” His blue eyes search your face, looking for any hint of a sign as he asks the question he’s been leading up to all along.

“Y/N, would you marry me?”

Cas opens the box revealing the most beautiful blue stone you’ve ever seen. Tears begin to roll down your cheeks. Before you have a chance to respond, Cas’ expression turns to one of worry as he stands and wipes away your tears with his free hand.

“Why are you crying?” he asks, “Have I done something wrong?”

“No, Cas, you didn’t do anything wrong,” you say, your voice cracking, “They’re happy tears. You didn’t even give me a chance to answer.” Cas cups your cheek with his hand and waits for your response with a hopeful expression. “Yes, Cas, the answer is yes. I want to marry you,” you tell him, trying to steady your voice.

A wide smile graces Cas’ lips before he leans in to kiss you. You wrap your arms around his neck and pull him closer to you. Your tongue slides against Cas’ bottom lip but he hums before pulling away. “The ring,” Cas says simply.

You’d been so wrapped up in the fact that Cas wanted to marry you that you almost forgot about the ring he was giving you. Cas pulls the ring out before slipping the now empty box back into his pocket. He takes your left hand in his and slips the ring onto your ring finger. It fits perfectly. The band is black and shaped like wings; they remind you of Cas’. The tips meet at the top of the ring where a strange blue stone is nestled between them. The stone is the color of Cas’ eyes and has an unearthly glow. It’s unlike any stone you’ve ever seen.

“Thank you Cas, it’s beautiful,” you say as you examine the ring, “What kind of stone is this?”

“It’s a celestial stone, only found in Heaven. It holds no value on Earth,” he tells you, “Would you have preferred a diamond?”

You snatch your hand away from Cas’ grasp and ball your left hand into a fist before holding it to your chest and covering it with your right hand. “Absolutely not!” you exclaim, “It holds more value to me than any stupid diamond ever could. It’s perfect, just like you.”

Cas smiles before wrapping his arms around you and pulling you close to him. “I’m glad you like it,” Cas says before pressing his lips against yours. Your arms snake around his neck and pull him to you as his tongue slides along your bottom lip, asking for permission. You part your lips, allowing his tongue to slip into your mouth and slide along your own tongue and teeth. He kisses you until you have to break away for air. His lips ghost along your jaw line and up to your ear. “I love you Y/N,” he whispers as his lips brush the shell of your ear, “My human, my fiancé; and soon you’ll be my wife.” His last words make you inhale sharply and send a shiver of anticipation down your spine. He kisses your neck and you tilt your head to the side to give him better access.

“You’ll be my angel, and my husband,” you whisper back to him. Cas’ arms tighten around you and he begins pushing you backwards until your back hits the tree. You tug at the lapels of his trench coat, trying to pull it from his body before you stop and push him away slightly. “Is this ok?” you ask, “I mean, should we be doing this in Heaven?”

“Why not?” Cas mumbles against the skin of your neck.

“I’m not going to Hell for this am I?” you question.

“No,” Cas says, “I won’t allow it.” You laugh as Cas waves his hand, removing all of your clothes except for a shirt, to protect your skin from the bark of the tree, and the engagement ring Cas had just given you. Cas rests his forehead against yours and places one hand against the tree to the side of your head to keep him steady. His other hand wraps behind one of your knees and lifts your leg around his waist. “I love you,” he says before rocking his hips forward, grinding himself against you and drawing moans from your lips.

Your hands run through Cas’ hair before coming to rest on either side of Cas’ face. You pull him towards you and crash your lips against his. Your lips move against his and your tongue snakes into his mouth as he continues grinding against you. He’s getting harder by the second and it only makes you wetter.

“Cas, I need you,” you moan and he nods before nestling his face in the crook of your neck. He waves his hand, making a condom appear before he lines himself up with your entrance. You thread your fingers through Cas’ hair as he pushes into you. The familiar feeling of Cas filling and stretching you consumes you. Once he’s completely sheathed inside you he adjusts and pulls your leg up higher around his waist, giving him a better angle to thrust into you.

He starts moving slowly, pulling out of you and thrusting back in. His every thrust pushes you back against the tree. Thankfully, the shirt he left on your body protects your back from being scratched. Cas nuzzles his face into the crook of your neck and sucks and nibbles at your skin. Your head falls back against the tree and your hair gets caught in the bark, which tugs lightly at your hair with Cas’ every thrust.

“Castiel,” you moan as you arch your back off the tree and push your hips towards him. Cas groans loudly and his thrusts become more intense. The hand that Cas had pressed against the tree moves down to your other leg and lifts it around his waist. You lock your ankles around him and he wraps his arms around you before moving you from the tree. He waves his hand and his trench coat appears on the ground.

Cas kneels on the coat and pushes your shirt from your shoulders, leaving you in nothing but the ring he had given you. You rock your hips down on him, causing him to moan. His hands travel along your sides and back. Cas presses one of his hands against the small of your back and the other moves to massage one of your breasts. His lips leave kisses along your collarbone and move down to suck your neglected nipple between his lips.

You drag your nails along his scalp and down his back. Cas shifts to lay you back against the ground and thrusts into you hard. You cry out his name and his thrusts pick up speed. “My human,” Cas groans.

“Yes, Cas, your human, all yours,” you respond. His every thrust brings you closer to climax as your walls begin to grow tight around him. Cas’ thrusts become erratic and his cock twitches inside you. Cas reaches for one of your hands and intertwines your fingers with his before pushing your hand back against the ground. His lips meet yours again in a sloppy kiss as your back arches off the ground.

“Castiel!” you cry out as your walls clench down around him. Your grip on his hand tightens and you drag your nails down his back, just hard enough to leave behind light trails on his skin.

“Y/N,” he groans back to you as his cock pulses inside you moments later. Cas kisses along your neck and shoulder before pulling out of you. He moves to your side and wraps his arms around you, pulling you so that your head rests against his shoulder. Your left hand traces mindless patterns across his chest. Cas takes your left hand in his right one. He brings the back of your hand up to his lips and presses a kiss against your skin.

“We should get back to the bunker soon,” Cas says, “Dean and Sam will be wondering where we went.”

“Sam and Dean can wait,” you say, “This is more important. Plus I want to explore this place you’ve made.”

“Not today,” Cas responds, “This was supposed to be a wedding present. You weren’t supposed to see it before our wedding night.”

“I suppose I can wait,” you say before tilting your head up to kiss his lips, “But can we stay just a little longer?”

“If you wish,” Cas says before kissing your forehead and running his fingers through your hair. You snuggle in closer to Cas, content to simply lie in his arms as the sun moves across the sky above you.


	7. I Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Help series is PERFECTION!!! Part 6??? AND OhmyCastiel I am freaking I LOVE with your “Help” series! Please please please please continue!!! ALONG WITH 13 OTHER REQUESTS FOR A 6th PART

Warnings: slight angst in the beginning, fluff, mentions of pain, smut (sex in Heaven if that bothers you), mild wing!kink

Fic:

After months of planning, today was the day; your wedding day and you were in a panic. Nothing seemed to be going right. Your hair was a mess, your dress didn’t fit the way you wanted it to, your makeup kept getting smudged and you had to fix it over and over again.

You had asked Charlie to be your maid of honor and she had eagerly accepted. Now she was running around with you in your room trying to calm you down.

“Hey, Y/N, chill. Everything’s going to be fine,” she says, trying to get you to stop panicking. She grabs your shoulders and holds you in place, “The more you run around like this, the more worked up you’re going to get. Here, sit down and I’ll fix everything.” She guides you to a chair and sits you down in front of a mirror.

You brush your hands over your white silk dress and smooth it out. Your fingers trace the patterns embroidered on the fabric before you begin fiddling with the engagement ring on your left hand. “What if he sees me and changes his mind?” you ask, more to yourself than Charlie. She responds anyway.

“Are you kidding me? I’ve seen the way he looks at you. He’s in love and there’s no way he’s going to leave you now or ever really,” Charlie says, but it doesn’t make you feel no better. Cas had promised to spend the rest of his existence with you, but what if he got cold feet and left you at the last minute? What if he realized he wanted to explore other options? You were the only one he’d ever been with. What if he decided he wanted something else, something new and different?

Charlie runs a brush through your hair and tries to get it as straight as she can so she can restyle it. A knock sounds on the door. “Stay here,” Charlie says, “I’ll take care of it.” Charlie moves off to the door and opens it just a crack. “Cas, you can’t be here. It’s bad luck to see the bride before the wedding,” you hear Charlie whisper.

“I tried to tell him,” you hear Dean say, “but he won’t listen to me. He’s losing his freakin’ mind, spewing crap about how he thinks she’s gonna leave him standing at the alter.”

“Please,” you hear Cas’ voice, “I just need to tell her that I love her. I need to know that she won’t change her mind.” You turn to face where Charlie stands. You want so badly to go to Cas, to tell him you love him and that you’ll never leave him, but you know Charlie won’t let you.

“Cas,” Charlie whispers, “Y/N’s not going to be a runaway bride, trust me. She’s in here worrying that you’ll leave her. I told her not to, but she can’t get the thoughts out of her head.”

“Let me see her, please,” Cas asks, “Just for a moment.”

“Like I said Cas, bad luck to see the bride before the wedding,” Charlie responds in an apologetic tone.

“Couldn’t we let them talk through the door or something?” Dean asks, “He’s driving me crazy. Maybe if he could just talk to her he’d realize he’s being an idiot.”

“Fine, they can talk through the door, but it’s staying closed,” Charlie says firmly, “You don’t get to see her until she’s walking down the aisle, you hear me Cas?” Cas must nod his head because the next thing Charlie does is say ‘good’ before shutting the door and locking it. She motions for you to come over.

You stand and walk to the door. “Don’t you dare touch that lock,” Charlie warns you and you nod.

“Cas?” you ask as you place a hand on the door. You wanted to imagine that he had his hand on the same spot on the other side.

“Y/N,” you hear Cas sigh from the hall, “I love you, you know that right?”

“Yes Cas, I know,” you respond, “I love you too. You’re not getting cold feet are you?”

“My feet are quite warm actually,” Cas responds, “Are yours cold? Should I bring you a blanket?” 

You laugh at Cas’ comment and hear Dean mumbling, “It’s an expression Cas.”

“Oh,” you hear Cas respond.

“Cas, I can’t wait to marry you,” you tell him, “Just a few more hours and I’ll be walking down the aisle.” You smile at the thought.

“I’ll be waiting for you,” Cas says and your smile widens, all your fears washed away.

“Ok, are we done?” you hear Dean ask, “I hope you’re satisfied. You could’ve just listened to me. I told you she wasn’t going to leave you.” You hear Cas groan and you almost feel bad for him. Now he’ll probably have to put up with Dean’s ‘I told you so’ comments for the rest of the day.

“See, what did I tell you?” Charlie says from behind you, “Absolutely nothing to worry about; except the state of your hair. Sit down, we’re fixing this.”

The hours seem to fly by. Now that you’re not worried about Cas leaving you at the last minute, you start letting yourself have some fun. Charlie fixes your hair and makeup and adjusts your dress so that it fits perfectly. By the time she’s done with you, you look beautiful. You watch yourself in the mirror as Charlie hands you a pair of blue earrings before looping a necklace around your neck. The jewelry is made to match your engagement ring; glowing, blue celestial stones in black settings.

“Well,” Charlie says from behind you,” you’ve definitely got your something new and something blue going on, but you’re missing something old and something borrowed.” She moves off to the side and rummages through her purse before pulling out a velvet case. She brings it back to you and you open it. The box holds a silver bracelet laid out flat, wings spreading out on either side. When you hooked the bracelet together, the wings would encircle your wrist.

“Charlie,” you gasp, “It’s beautiful.”

“I know it’s not in keeping with your other jewelry, but it fulfills the old and borrowed requirement,” she says, “I had it since I was little and I expect it back.”

“Of course,” you say, “I’ll take care of it, I promise.” She smiles at you before she hooks the bracelet around your right wrist. Another knock sounds on the door.

“It’s almost time,” you hear Sam say.

“Just a second, we’re almost ready,” Charlie says as she helps you slip on your high heeled shoes, “Ok, come in!”

Sam opens the door and steps into the room followed by Balthazar, your chauffeur to Heaven. “Wow,” Sam says, “You look amazing.”

“Are you sure it’s my brother you’re supposed to be marrying and not me?” Balthazar asks with a raised eyebrow.

You blush at their comments. “You really are a blushing bride,” Sam jokes.

“Shut up,” you complain, “Can we go now?” Balthazar snaps his fingers and the four of you appear in the interior of a building. “Where are we?” you ask. You had planned for your wedding to take place under the tree where Cas had proposed to you in Heaven.

“Don’t worry,” Balthazar says, “This is just the cottage Cas made for the two of you. I thought it best if I didn’t zap you to the end of the aisle, that way you had a moment to think before you started your march toward holy matrimony.” You nod. “Congratulations,” he says before giving you a hug, “I’ll let them know you’re on your way.”

“Thanks,” you say before he snaps his fingers and disappears.

“Are you ready?” Sam asks as he takes your hand and loops your arm with his.

“I’m nervous,” you respond, “but yeah, I’m ready.”

Charlie hands you a bouquet of flowers. “You’ll do great,” she says before moving to fan out your dress behind you.

“You look beautiful,” Sam says, “Cas is going to be so happy when he sees you.”

“Thanks Sam,” you respond, “Just don’t let me fall. I’ll kick your ass if you do.”

Sam laughs, “Don’t worry, I’ve got you.” Charlie opens the door to the cottage and Sam leads you out into the light. It’s bright, but when your eyes adjust, you see a small crowd, mostly Cas’ brothers and sisters, gathered around the nearby tree. Charlie falls in behind you and Sam. Sam guides you through the field until you reach the start of the aisle. Cas stands at the end of the aisle, facing Dean who is currently messing with Cas’ bowtie. Gabriel stands there as well, mumbling to himself as he prepares to preside over your wedding. You can see Dean whispering to Cas as music begins emanating from an unknown source. Dean grabs Cas shoulders and turns Cas around to face you as Sam begins leading you down the aisle.

Cas’ blue eyes widen and the expression on his face is one of pure happiness. You can’t help but smile back at him. Dean leans in to whisper something in Cas’ ear and his smile widens. “I told you he’d be happy,” Sam whispers in your ear. You laugh. Seeing the sight before you, it’s amazing that you could have ever even imagined Cas leaving you.

Before you know it, you’ve reached the end of the aisle. Sam hands you off to Cas as Charlie takes her place beside you as your maid of honor. Dean smiles at you over Cas’ shoulder, but your main focus is Cas, nothing matters but him. His hands hold yours and his thumbs trace over your knuckles. “You’re so beautiful,” Cas whispers as you lose yourself in his eyes.

“You too,” you respond, so caught up in Castiel that you can’t think of something better to say. Cas just chuckles.

Gabe clears his throat, as he begins the ceremony, “We are gathered here today …” The ceremony goes off without a hitch. You exchange traditional vows, opting to change ‘till death do us part’ to ‘for the rest of my existence.’ You exchanged rings, black bands to keep in the style of your engagement ring. Your heart pounds as you reach the end of the ceremony. “Now, will you hurry up and kiss the bride so we can get this party started?” Gabe says.

“Gabe,” you complain, but Cas doesn’t seem to mind. He wraps his arms around you and dips you before pressing his lips to yours in a passionate kiss. You hear applause and cheers, but the only thing that matters to you is Cas. “Where did you learn that?” you ask in surprise.

“Dean said I should do it,” Cas responds.

“Oh really, and what else did Dean say you should do?” you ask.

“You’ll see,” Cas responds with a wicked smile. Cas leads you back down the aisle and guides you to the tent you had set up for the reception. There was a dance floor surrounded by chairs and tables, a jukebox, a small buffet table, and of course a tiered cake. The guests had followed you to the reception and Gabe was itching to get the party going.

“Time for the couple’s first dance!” Gabe announces. He ushers you and Cas to the middle of the dance floor before he snaps his fingers. Your favorite slow, romantic song starts playing and Cas wraps his arms around your waist. You wrap your arms around his neck and the two of you begin swaying along with the rhythm of the song.

“I love you Y/N,” Cas says before he leans down to kiss you.

“I love you too Cas,” you mumble back against his lips.

When the song comes to an end, there’s a smattering of applause before the music changes to a faster pace. Others begin to join you on the dance floor. You spend your night dancing with everyone in turn, but obviously spending the majority of your time with Cas. The food from the buffet is amazing and you eat more than your fair share, but this is your wedding, so no one gets the right to complain.

Finally, it comes time to cut the cake. Everyone stands around to watch as you pick up the knife, Cas wrapping his hand over yours. The two of you cut the first two slices and pick up your plates. Cas scoops up a bit of frosting with his finger and rubs it on the tip of your nose.

“Hey!” you say before doing the same to him. He picks up a chunk of cake and presses it against your face, causing you to squeal. You lick your lips. The cake is delicious, but at this point you want revenge. You raise your plate and press your whole piece of cake against Cas’ face. Cas looks at you in shock. You can’t help but laugh at the frosting and cake that sticks to his face while other pieces fall off to the floor. Others join in and laugh along with you.

Cas’ eyes narrow at you before he grabs a chunk of cake and tosses it at you. That’s all it takes to spark a giant food fight. Everyone throws food, screaming and shouting. Cas grabs you in the chaos of it all and presses his lips to yours. He tastes like cake and frosting and you’re sure you do too.

By the end of the night, you’re all partied out and all you want to do is spend time alone with Cas. You say your goodbyes to the guests, making sure Charlie has her bracelet back before she leaves, and Cas waves his hand sending them all home. He waves his hand again and the two of you are cleaned up, your clothes and appearances perfectly clean once again. Cas wraps his arms around you and lifts you up, bridal style, before carrying you to the cottage he’d made for you. He carries you across the threshold and you try to look around as he carries you, but you can’t see much.

“There will be time to explore later, but right now there’s something else I think we should do,” Cas says and you nod in response. He carries you up a flight of stairs and down a hall before reaching a bedroom. He sets you down on a large, soft bed that’s covered in silky, cream colored sheets. The room is beautifully decorated in pale colors accentuated with dark mahogany furniture.

Cas moves to sit on the bed beside you and you lean in to kiss him, but he pulls away slightly. “There’s something I need to ask you,” Cas says, taking your hand in his.

“Sure Cas, what is it?” you ask.

“Would you be mine?” he asks nervously.

“Cas,” you say, “What do you mean? I’ve been yours ever since that first night together; and now I’m your wife. Of course I’m yours.”

Cas smiles at you. “By human standards, yes, but I was wondering if you would become mine by angelic standards as well,” he says. Your lips part in surprise. You didn’t know there was an angelic way of being his.

“Yes, Cas, I want that. I want to be yours in every way possible,” you respond, “What do I have to do?”

“My grace will combine with your soul,” he says simply.

“Will it hurt?” you ask.

“I’m not sure,” Cas says, “I know that others have done it before, but it’s very rare. I’ll have to expose your soul. It will mark you as being mine and no angel or archangel will ever be able to hurt you. It will help to keep you safe, even if I am not around.” You nod in understanding as Cas stands and moves to his trench coat that was hanging over the back of a chair. He pulls out his angel blade and moves back to your side. He takes your right hand in his and kisses your palm. “You’re sure you’re alright with this?” he asks. You nod your consent. “I apologize for any pain this causes you,” he says as he presses the tip of the blade to your palm and mumbles a few words in Enochian.

A burning sensation that makes you wince spreads across your skin. You look down at your palm and instead of seeing blood as you had expected, a bright white light shines through the cut. “What is that?” You ask.

“Your soul,” Cas responds simply. Cas moves the tip of the blade to his right palm and mumbles the same Enochian words as he draws the blade across his skin. A blue light shines through. “My grace,” he explains. Cas holds his hand so that it hovers above yours. He mumbles some more Enochian and you watch in wonder as your soul leaks out through the cut. Cas’ grace flows from his hand and mingles with your soul in the space between your hands.

Warmth spreads through your veins and a blissful feeling washes over you. Cas presses his hand to yours and all of the sudden, a knot forms in your stomach and breaks bringing you to orgasm. “Castiel!” you cry out in surprise. Your body shudders from the intensity of it.

“Did I hurt you?” he asks, concern written all over his features.

“No, Cas, that felt amazing,” you say breathlessly. Cas smiles at you before he turns removes his palm from yours. A pale blue light emanates from your hand rather than the pure white it had been only moments before. Cas brings your palm to his lips and presses a kiss there, healing the wound, but leaving a faint scar behind. Cas heals his own hand, leaving a kid scar across his palm as well. It was poetic really, a ring on your left hand, a scar on your right. You both belonged to each other in every way possible.

You bring Cas’ palm to your lips and kiss the scar. He smiles at you before wrapping you in his arms. “I love you,” he says before he’s begins tugging at the zipper of your dress. You smile and mumble your love for him against his lips as you pull his bowtie loose and let it drop to the floor. Cas unhooks your necklace and places it gently to the side as you remove your earrings. He takes them from you and places them by the necklace.

Cas stands from the bed and offers you a hand. You accept and he pulls you up into his arms. He pulls the zipper the rest of the way down and your dress falls down around your ankles, revealing the lace trimmed blue bra and panties you had worn for him on the third night you were together. Cas smiles widely as he helps you step out of your dress. You may have gone a bit overboard with the something blue.

“Why does this look familiar?” Cas asks. You laugh as he pulls his suit jacket from his arms and let’s it drop to the floor beside your dress. Your fingers fly to the buttons of his shirt and begin fumbling with them. Cas joins you and before long, he pulls his shirt from his body. Your hands travel over his bare skin as you trace the muscles underneath. His arms wrap around your waist and he pulls you flush against him, the bulge in his pants pressing against you.

Your eyes flutter shut and you moan as you rock your hips towards him. Cas’ lips connect with your shoulder as his hands find the clasp of your bra. He shifts his shoulders and you hear the rustle of feathers as his wings unfurl behind him. Your hands travel down to his belt buckle. You unbuckle his belt and undo his pants before pushing them down around his ankles.

You kiss across his chest as you reach your hand into his boxers and take hold of his heavy cock. A smile spreads across your lips at the groans you pull from him. His cock twitches in your hand and you rub your thumb across his slit, collecting the precum that’s beaded there. He thrusts his himself into your hand as he wraps both his arms and wings around you holding you close, his soft feathers caress your skin. You pump your hand over him slowly, letting him feel every sensation.

“Y/N,” he cries out as his cock pulses in your hand. He nestles his face into the crook of your neck and sucks your skin between his teeth as he spills himself in your hand. He grows soft in your hand before you pull your hand back out of his boxers, wiping your hand off on the material.

Cas kicks his pants to the side and kicks off his shoes before toeing off his socks. He pushes his boxers down and kicks them to the side as well. Cas pushes you backward until the back of your knees hit the bed. You fall back on the bed and Cas kneels down before you. He removes your right shoe and kisses his way from the top of your foot up to your thigh before doing the same to the other leg. Cas hooks his fingers in the waistband of your panties and you lift your hips from the bed as he slides the damp material down your legs.

Cas’ arm wraps an arm around your waist and pulls you to the top of the bed. He presses his lips to yours as his hand trails down your body. His lips leave kisses down your neck and along your collarbone. He runs two fingers through your folds, pulling a moan from your lips. Cas smiles against your skin.

He moves down and sucks one of your nipples into his mouth while he simultaneously pushes two fingers into you. His thumb brushes your clit and your hips buck towards his hand. His fingers scissor inside you as his lips move to your other nipple. The knot in your stomach pulls tighter and tighter as he curls his fingers against you. Your walls tighten around his fingers as he presses his thumb against your clit and rubs circles around it.

“Cas,” you moan as your walls clamp down around his fingers. His fingers continue pumping in and out of you, helping you ride out your orgasm. Cas pulls his fingers out of you and he moves to sit up on his knees.

“My wife,” he muses as his eyes travel over your body. You smile up at him.

“My husband,” you muse back. He smiles at the word. Cas presses your legs apart and settles between them. He wraps his arms around you and pulls you into his lap.

He leaves kisses along your shoulder and up your neck until he reaches your ear. “May I have you?” he asks.

“I thought we’ve moved past you asking to have me when we’re in situations like this,” you say with a giggle.

“This is different,” Cas says, “My grace has mixed with your soul. I’m not sure how it has affected you. I wanted to make sure you were ok with this happening.”

“I’m fine Cas,” you assure him, “I want you.” Cas nods and raises his hand, about to make a condom appear. You grab his wrist. “Not this time,“ you say.

"What about protection?” Cas asks confused.

“Well,” you begin, “I’m on the pill, so that should keep me from getting pregnant; but if it doesn’t, would it really be that bad?”

Cas’ eyes widen. “You want to have children with me?” he asks, a look of awe on his face.

“Yeah,” you say, “If you want to have them with me that is,” Cas doesn’t say a word. He wraps an arm around the small of your back and twists his hand into your hair. He pulls you close to him and crashes his lips against yours. His tongue traces your bottom lip and you grant him access. You wrap your arms around his neck and your hands slide down his back to the spot where his wings meet his skin; your fingers ruffle the delicate feathers there.

Cas groans and you swallow the sound. You rock your hips down on him and feel how hard he’s become. You move your lips down his neck and to his shoulder as he lifts your hips and lines himself up with your entrance. A moan escapes your lips as he pushes into you, stretching and filling you. He holds you close as you lift and lower your hips above him, sliding him in and out of you. His wings wrap around you, completely shutting the two of you off from everything else.

“My wife,” he mumbles against your skin between kisses. You moan loudly as your walls begin to flutter around him. Cas thrusts into you, keeping up with the pace of your movements above him. You take hold of his feathers and tug lightly as you near your climax. His kisses become sloppier as his thrusts become more erratic.

“Castiel!” you cry out as you cum hard around him. He thrusts into you once more and cums. He groans loudly as his cock pulses, spilling his seed inside you. Your head lulls against his shoulder as he stills inside you. Cas takes your face between his hands and moves to look you in the eye.

“I love you Y/N, my wife,” he says.

“You like calling me that don’t you, husband?” you ask. Cas smiles brightly at you. “I love you too Castiel,” you say.

Cas pulls you in and kisses you, coaxing your tongue into his mouth. Cas grows soft inside you before he pulls out and shifts to lay flat on the bed, his wings spread out beneath him. He reaches out and pulls you to lay against his chest. The fingers of your left hand trace mindless patterns along his chest and arm. Cas takes your hand in his and lifts it to his lips, kissing the knuckles. You smile at him before bringing his palm to your lips and kissing the scar.

“Go to sleep,” Cas mumbles against your hair, “You’ve had a long day and we have our whole honeymoon ahead of us.” You nod as a sleepy smile crosses your lips. Cas places a kiss to the top of your head and wraps his wings around you as you drift off to sleep.


	8. In Oh So Many Ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a snippet of the reader and Cas’ honeymoon

Warnings: Smut, shower sex, sex in Heaven

Fic:

Normally waking up next to Castiel meant waking up to see blue eyes watching over you. This morning however, his eyes were closed, a peaceful look on his face. You cup his cheek with your hand and run your fingers over his smooth skin. It always amazed you that he never had to shave.

A smile crosses his lips and his eyes open lazily. You run your fingers through his disheveled hair and tell him good morning. “Good morning wife,” Cas says before he leans in to kiss you. You melt into the kiss, letting him consume you.

Eventually, you wiggle out of Cas’ arms, but he wraps his wing around you and pulls you back to him. “Cas, I need to get up,” you complain. 

“But Dean said that since it’s our honeymoon, I shouldn’t let you out of bed,” Cas says.

“Cas,” you laugh, “You had me in bed all night! You had me so many times that even you’re exhausted. Plus I’m hungry, I need to eat something.”

“I’m not exhausted,” Cas retorts before making an offer, “I could make food appear for you here.”

You lean in to kiss him again. “I love you Cas, but I need to get out of bed,” you say.

“Just five more minutes,” Cas says as he wraps his arms around you and pulls you to his chest.

“Fine, five minutes,” you say, “But then I’m getting up.” Cas agrees, and pulls you in to kiss you again. His hands and feathers caress your body.

After a time, Cas shifts and positions himself over your body. Before you know it, five minutes have come and gone. His wings spread out, shielding you from the world, the only thing you can see is Cas and you can’t help but get lost in him. Your fingers delve between his feathers, fisting and tugging. Soft moans escape Cas’ lips. He presses himself down on you, his hard cock pressing against your entrance.

“Cas,” you whisper as you wrap your legs around his waist. You pull him down, forcing him to enter you to the hilt. Both of you moan as he fills you once again. Your body is sore from all the times you’d had each other the night before, but you still wanted him.

Cas’ thrusts are lazy and sloppy, but you don’t mind. He leaves sloppy kisses across your collarbone and sucks the skin between his lips. His hands knead and caress your flesh. One of your hands moves from his wing and trails lazily down his back to find the spot where his wing meets his back. You twist your fingers into the soft down feathers and tug gently.

Cas’ hips snap forward at the action, driving him deep inside you. You cry out and your walls tighten around him. “Y/N,” Cas groans as his cock twitches inside you. His thrusts become erratic and his wings shudder above you. He buries his face into the crook of your neck, sucking and biting at the skin.

“Cas!” you exclaim as your walls flutter around him. Your toes curl and your back arches off the bed as pleasure floods your aching body. Cas follows you soon after. His cock pulses as he spills himself inside you. He moans your name as he half collapses above you, spent. Slowly, he rolls over and pulls you on top of him, wrapping both his arms and wings around you.

You lay there for a few minutes, catching your breath and recovering from the umpteenth orgasm he’d given you since your honeymoon had begun the night before. You try to wiggle out of his arms, but his grip is too tight.

“Just five more minutes,” Cas says again.

“You said that half an hour ago Cas,” you say gently.

“Then one more time,” Cas says.

“One more time?” you ask, “Cas, what are you talking about? You don’t think we’re going to stop having sex as soon as we leave this bed do you?”

“Dean said that as soon as I let you out of bed, things would be different. He said I should enjoy having you now because things might get slower or that you may not want me as much later on,” Cas says. His voice is quiet and sad.

“Dean’s an idiot,” you tell him, “Just because you let me get out of bed, it doesn’t mean that I’m going to want you any less.”

“You won’t?” Cas asks, sounding unsure. 

“No, Cas, you’re my husband,” you tell him, “I want you now and I always will. I love you Castiel. Besides, there are places to have sex other than in bed. There are chairs, tables, walls, I’m sure we can find a shower around here somewhere. After last night, we both need one of those.” You leave kisses across his chest with each of your suggestions. Cas smiles at you.

“So what Dean said is wrong?” Cas asks happily.

“Yes,” you say, “Just because we’re married, it doesn’t mean we’re going to stop having sex. In fact, I think I want you more now than I ever have before, in so many ways.” He smiles brightly at you and pulls you in to kiss you again. “About that shower… care to join me?” you mumble against his lips. Cas nods and slowly unwraps his arms and wings from your body.

You stand from the bed and look around at the mess covering the bedroom. Black feathers litter the bed and floor. “Cas!” you exclaim, “Are you alright?”

Cas’ face turns red. “Sorry, I should’ve told you. Sometimes I molt. I think you may have helped the process along with all of the tugging and pulling last night.”

“Did I hurt you?” you ask, worried.

“No,” Cas assures you, “You actually made the process less painful, thank you.” He wraps his arms around you and lifts you up. “Shower, remember?” he asks as he carries you from the bedroom.

“Can I keep them?” you ask, “The feathers I mean. It just seems like a waste to get rid of them.”

“If you want them,” Cas says as he carries you off to the bathroom, “I don’t have a use for them any longer.” Cas sets you down, your feet hitting the cold tile floor before he folds his wings and makes them disappear from sight. He turns the water on and let’s it run over his hand before deeming it warm enough and stepping under the showerhead. He holds his hand out to you and he helps you step into the shower before shutting the door.

The confined space of the shower forces you to stay close to Cas, not that you mind. Your muscles relax as the warm water trickles over you and soothes them. You squeeze some shampoo into your hand and run it through your wet hair. Cas’ hands join alongside yours and his fingers help to create more bubbles as he massages your scalp with his fingertips. You squeeze some more shampoo into your hand before tousling Cas’ hair. His hair sticks out in all kinds of crazy directions and you laugh at your work.

You wash the shampoo from your hair and finish up the rest of your shower. Cas’ hands roam your body the whole time and he kisses you every once in awhile, making focusing on your shower that much more difficult. When the last suds are washed from your body, Cas presses his lips to yours in deep and passionate kiss. His tongue explores your mouth as if it’s for the first time and he presses you up against the wall.

Cas wraps one arm around your waist and places the other against the wall next to your head for support. You wrap your arms around his neck and card your fingers through his wet hair. Cas pushes his knee between your legs and spreads them slightly. He presses his body close to yours and grinds his half hard length against your thigh. Your hips rock away from the wall, trying to find some friction for yourself as Cas grows harder and harder against your thigh.

Suddenly, Cas flips you around and presses your front to the wall. You turn your head to the side, your cheek pressed against the cool, smooth tile, and watch Cas over your shoulder. He leans in and leaves kisses across your back and shoulders before capturing your lips with his.

His body presses firmly against you and his fingers intertwine with yours, pressing your hands against the wall. Cas rocks his hips, sliding his length through your folds and pressing his tip against your clit.

Suddenly, Cas slips inside you. Your moans echo off the tile walls. Cas rolls his hips, pressing against your g-spot with every stroke. He sucks and nibbles at your shoulders and neck, littering your skin with marks and kisses. The warm water rolls down your skin, a stark contrast to the cool tile.

You detangle one of your hands from Cas’ and reach behind you, twisting your fingers into Cas’ hair and pulling his lips to yours again. He hums against your lips and you swallow the sound as he pushes into you again and again. “I love you,” Cas mumbles, breaking the kiss. You run your other hand down his back to his ass, pulling him tighter against you.

“I love you,” you moan back. His hands run up the front of your body, pulling you away from the wall. One of his hands presses flat against your stomach, the other moving up to cup your breast, squeezing and kneading the flesh. His face nestles into the crook of your neck, kissing your wet skin. You press yourself back against him, pushing him deep inside you. “Cas,” you moan, your walls growing tight around him once again. Cas throbs inside you, his fingertips digging into your skin.

Each of his thrusts is slow and deliberate, his cock hitting your g-spot with each stroke. “Y/N,” Cas moans loudly, his voice echoing off the tile walls. His cock twitches inside you and you can’t stop the moan that escapes your lips. Your head tips back against his shoulder and you cry out as your walls clamp down around him; one hand fisted in his hair, the fingertips of the other digging into his skin.

Your orgasm sparks Cas’, making him groan against your neck as he spills his seed inside you. “I love you,” he whispers against your neck again and again as your walls squeeze his pulsing cock. The two of you stay like that for a time, Cas buried deep inside you as the warm water drizzles down your bodies. “I’m glad we got out of bed,” Cas whispers against you.

“Me too,” you chuckle. You rest against him, loving the way it feels to be wrapped up in his arms.

“Are you still hungry?” Cas asks. You hum and nod your head. “Then let’s finish getting cleaned up,” Cas continues, “Where would you like to go? Italy, or France, or did you have somewhere else in mind?”

“Surprise me,” you tell him, making him smile.


	9. I Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader gets hit on by a guy while on a hunt and Cas gets jealous. He takes the reader back to their motel room and shows her his possessive side before the reader shares some news with Cas.

Warnings: Language, jealous!Cas, possessive!Cas, roughish smut, pregnant!Reader

Fic:

If it were up to Cas, your honeymoon would’ve lasted a lifetime and then some. Eventually though, the two of you returned to your normal routine, helping Sam and Dean save people and hunt things. The boys’ current hunt involved what they believed to be a shapeshifter, but they needed proof; that’s where you came in. You were on a mission to obtain footage of the creature. If you could find an image of the creature with its eyes glowing, you could confirm that the Winchesters’ suspicions were correct.

“What exactly are you looking for?” the security guard asks as he hits the play button on the security footage.

“Anything unusual,” you answer, “Someone who looks suspicious or shifty. I know the murder didn’t happen here, but the murderer may have been here before the crime occurred.”

“So, who are you looking for?” the man asks.

“I’m not at liberty to discuss it,” you say, avoiding the question.

“Oh really?” the man asks, “So what are you at liberty to discuss?”

“Not much,” you respond, still trying to avoid the questions.

“What’s it like working for the FBI?” he asks, “I bet you meet a lot of, uh, interesting people.”

“It’s pretty boring actually,” you answer, “Most of it is just sitting around doing research, not a lot of action. Traveling is a big part of it too, so I never get to stay in one place for long.”

“With all that traveling, I guess you don’t have a lot of time for relationships huh?” he asks.

“It’s not easy,” you say, beating around the bush. He keeps trying to hit on you as you watch the surveillance video, and you keep brushing off his comments. You probably should’ve just made it clear that you weren’t interested, but you figured that if you could just put up with his flirting for a little while longer, you’d never have to see him again.

Most of the video is worthless, but finally, you get a hit. “Wait, stop!” you say as you see someone’s eyes flash, “Could you go back just a little bit?” He rewinds the video and stops it, letting you see the glowing eyes of one of the store’s patrons.

“Is this the guy?” he asks.

“I think so,” you answer, pulling out your phone so that you can text the boys what you’ve found, “Thank you for your help.”

“You’re welcome,” he says, “Is there anything else I can do for you?”

“No, that’s it, but thank you,” you tell him.

“Yeah, no problem,” he says, “I’ll walk you out.” You let him lead you back towards the front of the store, using the time for his last attempts at winning you over. There was a time you might have let his advances work on you, but that was before Cas had appeared in your motel room asking for help. “Hey, um, could I maybe get your number?” the man asks as you reach the front of the store.

“That’s actually not a good idea,” you answer, spotting Cas. He had decided to wait for you while you did your research and from the look on his face, he was not happy.

“It’s just one little phone number,” the man encourages, “What harm could it do?”

“Quite a bit actually,” Cas says as he walks towards you quickly.

“Who’s this?” the man asks, eyeing Cas, “Your partner?”

“I’m her husband,” Cas says, wrapping an arm around your waist and pulling you to him.

“Hey, look, I didn’t know she was married,” the man says.

“That’s no excuse,” Cas says angrily.

“Come on Cas,” you say quietly, “I got the information we need, let’s go.” You take his hand and tug, guiding him towards the door. Cas lets you lead him, but keeps his narrowed eyes on the man who had been flirting with you.

“I heard every word he said. Why did you let him flirt with you like that?” Cas asks.

“He was flirting with me, but I didn’t flirt back,” you assure him, “It didn’t mean anything.”

“You’ve been acting strange lately, like you’re trying to hide something from me,” Cas accuses, “Why aren’t you wearing your wedding ring?”

“I didn’t wear my wedding ring because I didn’t want to lose it,” you explain, deciding to avoid his other statement, “Jewelry and hunting don’t exactly go together.” As soon as Cas thinks no one is looking, he flies you both back to your motel room.

“I suppose that’s understandable, but I don’t understand why you didn’t tell him to stop,” Cas says, “Did you enjoy having him flirt with you? Would you rather he flirt with you than I?”

“No, Cas,” you assure him as you move closer, fisting your hands into the lapels of his trench coat, “I barely heard a word he said. I love you Castiel, you know that. I don’t care who tries to flirt with me because you’re the only one who matters. You’re my husband and I love you more than you will ever know.”

“I’m sorry for jumping to conclusions,” Cas says, his arms wrapping around you, “I love you, but I’m so afraid of losing you that when I see other people paying attention to you like that, it makes me jealous.” He turns his head away as if he’s ashamed.

“You’re not going to lose me Cas, I promise,” you tell him, moving a hand up to cup his cheek and turn his face towards you, “I married you because I want to be with you. Nothing is ever going to change that.”

“You’re the only person I have ever wanted,” Cas says, “You do things to me that no human should ever be able to do to an angel. I love you Y/N, more than any human I’ve ever known.” His hands pull you closer, one pressing against the small of your back and the other cradling the back of your head.

“I’m yours Cas, all yours,” you tell him, “And I’m never leaving you.”

“Mine,” Cas whispers, “My love, my human, my wife.” You can’t help but laugh. After all this time, he could still get possessive. “What’s so funny?” he asks.

“You,” you answer, carding your hand through his hair, “I like it when you get all possessive like this.”

“Yeah?” Cas asks, “Well, you’re mine.” Cas walks you backward until you bump into the table at the side of the room. He lifts you from the floor and places you on the table, spreading your legs wide enough for him to stand between them. Leaning in, he places kisses against your neck, sucking the skin between his teeth here and there. “Mine,” he growls against you between kissing your skin and leaving marks, “My wife.”

“Yours,” you mumble, tilting your head to the side to give him better access to your neck. Cas’ hands fist in your shirt, clinging to you. You tug at his clothing, craving the feeling of his skin against yours.

Cas takes the hint, waving his hand and making your clothing and his disappear. He presses himself flush against you, his cock growing harder and harder against your thigh. “See what you do to me?” Cas asks as he grinds himself against you, his hardening cock sliding through your slick folds, “You drive me crazy.” You reach down to his ass, pulling him tighter against you.

“I’m yours Cas,” you moan, “I need you, please.” Cas places a hand against your chest and presses you back against the table.

“Tell me who you belong to,” Cas says, his eyes almost void of their usual blue.

“You Castiel,” you tell him, “I’m yours, all yours.” Cas wraps his free hand around his cock and presses his tip against your clit before sliding it along your slick folds. “Please, Castiel,” you beg, propping yourself up on your elbows, “Show me who I belong to.” Cas’ breathing hitches. You draw your lip between your teeth as you watch Cas tease you.

“Mine,” Cas groans as he pushes into you, filling and stretching you. He felt perfect inside you; you’d never tire of the feeling.

“Castiel,” you moan, watching his cock slide in and out of you as he sets a demanding pace. The table knocks against the wall with each of Cas’ rough thrusts. His hands move to your hips, his fingertips digging into your skin.

“I love the way you feel,” Cas grunts. You wrap one of your legs around his waist, pulling him deep into you with each rough thrust. “I don’t want anyone but you,” Cas groans. His pace picks up, pushing into you faster and harder. Each stroke has him hitting your g-spot perfectly.

“I’m yours Castiel,” you moan, “Fuck, I’m yours.” Your head tips back in pleasure as the knot in your stomach coils. One of Cas’ hands slides up your body and presses flat against your back. He pulls you up so that your body is pressed flush against his.

“I love you Y/N,” Cas groans as he nestles his face into the crook of your neck.

“I love you too Castiel,” you moan as you twist your fingers into his hair, your other hand sliding down his back. Cas’ hips snap forward, driving him deep into you over and over again. His teeth sink into the skin of your neck, sure to leave a mark. You cling to him as the table rocks and creaks beneath you.

“Mine,” Cas whispers again and again as his rhythm falters, his cock throbbing and twitching hard inside you.

“I’m yours,” you moan for him, “And you’re mine.” Cas hums against your neck before moving his lips to yours and kissing you forcefully. His thrusts become erratic as he kisses you, his tongue exploring your mouth. Your walls grow tight around him as the knot in your stomach reaches the breaking point. The feeling sends Cas over the edge.

“Y/N!” Cas shouts as his cock pulses, spilling himself inside you. The feeling of his cock pulsing inside you sparks your orgasm.

“Castiel!” you cry out as your walls clamp down around him. You pull him tight against you as you cum, the feeling of his pulsing cock deep inside you prolonging your orgasm. Cas presses his lips to yours more gently this time, his hands sliding over your body and through your hair. “My angel,” you muse, mumbling against his lips as your fingers trace random patterns up and down his back.

“My human,” Cas mumbles back. You stay like this for a long while, just wrapped up in Cas’ arms. Your head rests against Cas’ chest, letting you hear the sound of his heartbeat.

“Cas,” you whisper.

“Yes?” he asks.

“There’s something I need to tell you,” you say.

“What’s wrong?” Cas immediately asks as he pulls away to look at you. His hands cup your face, concern written on his every feature.

“Nothing,” you assure him, “It’s just, well, I’m pregnant Cas.”

“Pregnant?” Cas asks, “I’m so sorry.” He pulls himself from you and moves away. This was not the reaction you had been hoping for and your heart drops.

“Cas, why are you sorry?” you question. You were afraid that maybe he’d decided he didn’t want a child.

“I was too rough,” Cas worries, “I could’ve harmed the baby just because I couldn’t control myself.”

“Oh, Cas, everything’s fine,” you assure him.

“Are you sure?” Cas asks, “I should’ve been gentler.”

“Yes, I am,” you tell him. You run your hands down his arms and take his hands in yours, placing them against your stomach. A smile crosses his lips slowly. Cas wraps you up in his arms and in an instant, you find yourself lying on the motel bed, Cas beside you.

“I wish you had told me,” Cas says as he begins leaving kisses down your body, “Is this why you’ve been acting so strangely?”

“Yeah,” you answer, “I guess I wasn’t sure of the best way to tell you. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner.”

“Don’t be sorry, we’re having a baby! I love you Y/N,” Cas mumbles as he presses kisses to your stomach, “I’m sorry I lost control like that, it’s just that sometimes when I see other people flirting with you, or eying you, it makes me jealous.”

“I love you too Cas,” you tell him, carding your fingers through his hair, “You know I’m never going to leave you right? Not for anyone.”

“I know,” Cas admits, “And I will never leave you, or our child.” 

“I know,” you echo. Cas smiles up at you before moving to settle by your side. He wraps you up in his arms and kisses you passionately, holding you like he never plans on letting go.


End file.
